


Remember the Best Times Are Yet To Come

by Velocity_Owl87



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Childbirth, Complicated Relationships, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Family Dynamics, Gender Roles, Introspection, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Multi, Postpartum Depression, Power Dynamics, Social Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 39,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocity_Owl87/pseuds/Velocity_Owl87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo Messi has heard it all: He was too small, he was too quiet, he was too different. He didn't give a damn and did what he wanted to do and was damned good at it. He didn't care that he wasn't what an Alpha was supposed to be.</p>
<p>Hell, he wasn't even worried about finding an Omega.</p>
<p>The game was all that mattered. </p>
<p>Cristiano Ronaldo was too focused on making it against the odds. His goals were clear and none of them involved getting mated and settling down. A feat that was made easier by his not being a typical Omega.</p>
<p>Then Cesc Fabregas's party occurred and now Messi and Ronaldo are bonded and mated and have to deal with the aftermath of that meeting and all it brought with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Laid-Back Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> This is my actual first foray into the Football fandom and I swear I have no idea why Leo Messi and Cristiano Ronaldo sparked my inspiration. I wanted to write an A/B/O with these guys and so here this is. I have proofed and edited this, but if mistakes appear, they will be fixed. 
> 
> There is some background world building to explain the attitudes and some of the reactions of the characters in the story. 
> 
> Title is from MSP's "Autumnsong."

Lionel often pretended to not hear all the snide remarks thrown his way whenever he was out on the pitch before a game. His teammates had fought vociferously whenever that happened, but he didn’t acknowledge it.He would have given them what they wanted if he had. It just wasn’t the way with how he dealt with that kind of stuff. He knew who and what he was and the taunts of the media and the others didn’t penetrate the hard shell he had built around himself when he had finally realized that he wasn’t going to grow up and be like the other Alphas he knew.

He was small and agile and calm. Preternaturally so. He wasn’t aggressive nor was he violent and willing to push others around like the Alphas he knew. He just didn’t exhibit the same traits and it made people wonder. His mother always talked about how quiet he was. How level headed and pragmatic he turned out to be and how few problems he had caused. Unlike the other Alphas in the family and in the neighborhood.

(They had taken him to the doctors when they had discovered his growth deficiency to make sure that he wasn’t misdiagnosed as an Alpha. It took him a very long time to forgive them for that breach of his rights. He never said anything. But the hurt was still there. It also made him all too painfully aware of the importance of not asking anyone about their secondary gender until they were ready to divulge it. He suspected that was part of the reason why Cesc and Kun tended to stick to him like glue)

When he went to Barcelona, he still kept to himself. He didn’t really participate much in outside activities and it took the combined efforts of Cesc, Kun, Villa and Pique, to draw him out long enough to become friends.

He should have been comfortable in that small circle of friends.

He was, actually. Until Cesc’s first heat happened and he lost control.

Leo was still embarrassed and guilty about the situation, despite it being one of those situations that no one saw coming at all.

The pitch and the locker room were so neutral by law that it wasn’t obvious who was what until it was divulged or the coloured edges of a contract were seen: Green for Alphas, Blue for Betas and Red for Omegas. They were all on some kind of suppressant as it was required by law, so it just wasn’t discussed.By the time it was known, it was a moot point. They were there to play and win. Nothing else mattered.

So even though he got told, over and over again that it wasn’t anyone’s fault, Leo still had times when the shame of nearly claiming an Omega against their will rose up in him. Especially whenever he caught Cesc looking at him with an undecipherable expression on his face that would always get wiped off so damned fast that he had to wonder if it was in his imagination or he had really seen it on Cesc’s face.

He would often look away and try to not recall how Cesc’s dark eyes had been wide and glassily open, or how his lips were wet and pink as Leo had pushed him down on the bench right before kissing him in a clash of teeth and tongue, his hand slipping down the flimsy shorts that were stuck to Cesc’s legs and bum with the sweet-smelling scent of slick, his fingers getting so close…

Pique and David had been the ones to pull them apart. Despite the mewling cries of Cesc as they prevented him from coming back to Leo, they had done it. David had the unenviable job of corralling Leo into the showers while Pique pulled Cesc away to the infirmary for something that would dull the heat long enough to get him home.

When Cesc came back a week later, they didn’t really talk about the incident. Pique was still furious at what happened, David was glowering at both of them and Cesc simply refused to acknowledge it. The most he did was shrug his shoulders and mumble about Omega and Alpha dynamics whenever Leo felt guilty and pressed him to talk about it.

But he wouldn’t acknowledge the loss of control and how close Leo was to marking him and breeding him in the locker room at Camp Nou. He just wouldn’t address it and as much as Leo wanted to apologize and say that it would never happen again, Cesc wouldn’t let him. he just waved it all off. Leo suspected it was because Cesc was paired up with an Alpha somewhere in southern Spain and any drawn out procedures would cause complications for the future bonding. He was sure that Pique had hinted at the set-backs Cesc had faced when he had made the choice to go to Arsenal. Leo got it and despite understanding, Leo thought that sexual politics in the country had a lot to answer for in regards to Omega rights.

The only thing that Cesc would do was to apologize for not being as careful as he should have been in regards to controlling his heats. A thing that Leo was confused about, since it felt ludicrous for Cesc to do so. He was nearly bred without his consent, Cesc was not the one that should have had to do that. But Leo understood it was just another part of the dynamics and listened, despite feeling like an asshole.

“I miscalculated my heat. I thought it would come a week later than it should have. No harm, no foul and at least I got the suppressant shot out of it. So it worked out in the end.”

Lionel had blinked at that, unsure of what to say. He had known that Omegas were only allowed pills to suppress their heats. The shots were reserved for the army, the police and other jobs that simply didn’t allow for a downtime. They were also considered to be a circumvention of nature and many conservatives had pushed enough laws to make them only accessible to a few. Even football stars weren’t exempt.

Unless close calls and a ton of money switched hands. Leo had heard about it, but hadn’t believed it until Cesc had confirmed it that morning.

In the end, Cesc didn’t stay on the shots for long.

Sometime during the World Cup, much to everyone’s surprise, Cesc had ended up coming home from South Africa happier than anyone had ever seen him and with his long-delayed mating finally broken without much of a fuss. No one could figure out why Cesc was so happy despite the potential shame of a broken bonding. But Cesc was happier than Leo had ever seen him and even Villa and Pique were starting to lay bets on who he had been with.

Cesc surprisingly enough kept silent and nothing surfaced for a long while. At least until he started to throw up before practices and fainted after running a couple of laps around the pitch before a match and had to be rushed to the hospital. The mystery had been solved then, when the news broke out that Casillas had bailed on a Real Madrid match only to appear at Cesc’s bedside. It was all out in the open: Casillas and Cesc had mated in South Africa and Cesc was two months pregnant with a kit.

Pep and most of Barca weren’t thrilled by the news, but there was nothing they could do about the situation. Omega males couldn’t get abortions easily. Physiology and the law both worked against them. Omega males, despite being able to breed, had twice as high of a risk of dying from childbirth and other complications than Omega and Beta women. Their own bodies would kill them and Leo didn’t have to scour the library shelves to pull out at least ten case studies were a Male omega tried to abort and only paid for the attempt with their lives. He had heard the stories and seen the headlines. It was simply not done.

Particularly not in Spain, where there was historical antecedent for not having male omega abortions.

Spain also never got over the death of the only male Omega consort somewhere in its dusty historical annals. Spain would have been a different place if only the consort and child had lived. So the laws were passed and despite the pushbacks in other areas for Omega rights, that law still remained in the books.

So Cesc happily went off to Madrid to whelp a kit that the whole world wondered whether it would follow in its sire’s or dam’s footsteps and be either a goalie or a midfielder. The football world waited impatiently for five months until the announcement was made of little Alonso Unai Casillas Fabregas’ arrival.

Leo had sent a message of congratulations and was prepared to send off an expensive bundle of toys and clothes that his friend Antonella had picked out when Cesc himself had begged for him to come to Madrid and meet the kit.

He had tried to come up with an excuse to not go and had nearly managed the perfect one (Antonella and his mother had hinted at maybe coming earlier in the season and he had been hoping to get them to actually change their plans) except that Villa and Pique had ganged up on him and strong-armed him into going.

“If we have to go and fawn over Cesc’s half Madridista spawn, you’re going to share the joy of that with us as well. No way we’re doing it alone.”

Villa had all but growled at Leo as Pique nodded and grabbed at the basket that had been put together by an over enthusiastic clerk in Placa Catalunya and shoved it in his car. There hadn’t been much of a reason to put up a fight after that. So he had conceded and had to put up with Pique’s terrible taste in music and Villa’s snide commentary as they headed to Madrid.

He had almost turned around and left when Sergio Ramos opened the door to the house that Cesc had texted him. Sergio was a little too much for an Omega and Leo could only take him in small doses. But he didn’t stay in front for long, since he was shoved out of the way by Xabi Alonso, a fairly mild Alpha that welcomed them in.

“They’re in the living room.” He explained as he led them through a wide and cool hall before entering a large room many people were mingling about with food and drink and merriment in spades. In the middle of all that, Cesc and Iker sat on the couch with their kit wrapped in a white lacy christening blanket.

Cesc’s smile was brighter than Leo could have imagined and at once, he regretted trying to fob off the visit. He glanced sideways at Pique and Villa and saw the same faint tinge of regret on their faces. They sucked it up fast before they came closer to look at the kit. Or only Pique did, since Iker actually growled when he and Villa tried to get closer.

Cesc’s smile dimmed slightly before he looked at Iker, who didn’t stop glaring at them.

Leo and Villa only nodded and put the basket in the huge pile of gifts in the corner of the room before heading over to the kitchen. The neutral area of every single household, Leo found out as he was greeted by the sight of Cristiano Ronaldo and Marcelo in charge of the drinks and of smoothing the waters that Iker’s nature had stirred up.

“Don’t take it personal. His instincts have gone haywire since Alonso was born. Only Omegas and Betas have gotten close enough to hold the kit.”

Marcelo explained as he handed over cold glasses of sangria.  Xabi Alonso snickered, a low, rich sound that blended in with Torres’ silent huffs of laughter. Modric sauntered in, followed by Kun and Ozil of all people and all of them have the stunned expression of being snapped at quite unexpectedly. Cristiano only shrugged and turned to the fridge to get more wine and juice to replenish the sangria that was running quite low with the influx of Alphas crowding the kitchen.

Villa only grunted while Leo shrugged. He didn’t take it personally, since he was sure that Cesc would find a way to show them the kit without Iker giving them the stinkeye. It was a bit surprising to see the instinctual behaviour coming from Iker, since he was almost as laid-back as a Beta. To see him being all territorial over his pup was so out of the norm it was throwing everybody off.

“As long as he’s treating Cesc and the kit well, it’s all good.” Villa replied, making Leo nod before he took a sip of the cold sangria in his hand.

Once he had a mouthful of the cold tartness, it made his eyes widen in complete surprise. There was another flavour there. A sort of sweetish scent that was nearly overwhelmed by the taste of the wine and the juice. A scent that was in the kitchen and nowhere else in the house.

He swallowed hard and discreetly scented out the others, ruling out most of Casillas’s teammates and Torres. He was torn between Marcelo and Cristiano Ronaldo and was actually inching towards Marcelo just to make sure when Marcelo’s attention was caught by someone in the living room area.

He left without a second glance and the scent actually got stronger, making his heart beat faster as he moved closer to the counter where Cristiano Ronaldo was busy measuring out juice and wine in equal measures.

Leo swallowed down the rest of the sangria to ease the sudden dryness of his throat and also to give him an excuse to get closer to that heavenly scent.

“Do you want more?”

Leo’s head jerked up at the sound of that voice that was thick and rich like the darkest chocolate and coffee mixed together. He locked gazes with Cristiano and it was as if the sound was sucked out of the room and no one else was in there with them. Cristiano gasped and the spoon fell out of his hand to clatter on the floor, his cheeks reddened and he made to back away before his instincts kicked in and he stopped to bare his neck. Leo growled and went straight for him, ignoring everything and everyone around him to pin him against the fridge.

He heard shouts, but ignored them. He was too far gone to listen to anyone or to even understand what they were saying. His canines were already elongated and Cristiano was already yowling, spurring him on. He didn’t hesitate any further and despite the growing cacophony in the kitchen, he bit down hard.


	2. The Reluctant Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cristiano's life as a hidden Omega means dealing in too many secrets, subterfuge and christenings. 
> 
> An event he would probably would have avoided if he had been forewarned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the part where we get a glimpse of Cristiano's life and what it entails in regards to being an Omega. There are more restraints here and I am aware that it parallels some of what was covered in Messi's chapter. The third part will focus more on the mating and what happens next. I didn't want to not give him a voice, since he obviously has a different experience than Messi. 
> 
> Proofed, but if mistakes appear they will be fixed.

Cristiano winced as the needle went in and the suppressant flooded his system. Although he was always relieved at the results of the shot, it was still utterly painful to receive. He’d have a huge bruise by his hip and would have to fabricate some excuse to explain it away. None of his non-Omega team-mates knew about those shots. Even though they were like his brothers, he couldn’t bring himself to break the silence he had stubbornly imposed on himself the minute that he had presented. Not when he was well-aware of what they would want from him if he were to leave himself vulnerable. He wasn’t stupid. He couldn’t be. Not when self-preservation was on the line. Everything he did was for that end and he wasn’t going to risk his goals because he was letting his emotions overrule his common sense.

He exhaled when the needle went out and he let his head fall forward. It was done for now and he wouldn’t have to worry about it again until his iphone beeped to remind him to come back and get his suppressant booster again.

“There, it’s done. See you in six months.” The doctor said as he deftly pressed down a folded down square of gauze and taped it down onto the slightly bleeding puncture wound. He moved away from Cristiano, allowing him to pull down his shirt and pull up his trousers gingerly. The spot would be sore for awhile and he had learned through trial and error that unless he wanted a giant bruise and paralyzing pain at the worst time, he would have to take care at least for a few days or so.

“Thanks. Much appreciated.” Cristiano replied as he slowly straightened up and gathered his jacket and messenger bag. He paused though, when it finally registered into his brain what his doctor had just said.

“Wait, six months? Why six months?”

The doctor looked up from the waste basket he was peeling his gloves into and smiled ruefully.

“Your scheduled heat is in three months, Mr. Aveiro. You know the guidelines have to be followed.”

Cristiano bit his lips despite desperately wanting to argue with the doctor, but he held his tongue and temper with great difficulty. The last thing he wanted to do was piss off the doctor and get the suppressant shots taken away and be put back on the pills. Despite the clout of Real Madrid and his own wealth, it wasn’t beyond the realm of possibility to happen.

He already had the experience in Manchester and he never wanted to repeat the experience again. He had no choice but to smile and see if he could find a willing Alpha to see him through the unwelcome heat.

“I’ll let the team know when it’s to come so that you can have leave to deal with it. I know it’s not what you want to hear, but unless you want to do irreversible damage to yourself, you need to have this heat. Two would be preferable, but at least one will do.”

Cristiano nodded and played with his phone as he waited for the doctor to fill out the next appointment card and the red-edged paperwork he’d need to give the team doctor to verify that he had complied with their guidelines and could continue receiving the shots when his heat had passed.

He hated having to shove that paperwork into the folder he had to carry with him whenever he went to this doctor. He felt like he was fourteen again, needing the flimsy protection of red-edged paper to safely maneuver his way out of school and into the world of professional football. He hated that feeling and no matter how many contracts and goals and endorsements he accrued, it never failed to creep in every three months out of the year.

He knew that eventually, he would succumb to an injury. Or he would be pushed into retirement once the shots were scaled back. He was on the cusp already. It was only a matter of time until his brother would be pressured to look at the mating requests and finally settle on someone.

He was too valuable to not breed. Despite everything he had achieved, it still came down to that. He could only do so much to delay it and Cristiano would do his best to do so until he couldn’t any longer.

“Here you are, Mr. Aveiro. Have a good day.”

The doctor’s voice broke into his thoughts as he handed Cris the paperwork.

“Thank you. Have a good day.”

Crist murmured as he carefully placed the form and card into the folder and into his bag before exiting the office.His mood lightened a bit when he saw Sergio standing up from his seat, his face brightening up with a wide smile as he embraced Cristiano and nosed at his pulse point subtly, the common greeting between two Omegas before they pulled apart.

“Oh hey! Your day too?” Sergio asked him quietly.

Although they were alone and away from the receptionist’s desk, he was careful to be discreet. Although Sergio was often loud and brash during games and in his personal life, Cristiano was all too aware of the game that he played, since he played it himself.  That had been part of the reason why they had become good friends, a shared understanding and recognition of what they had to hide and what they stood to lose if they didn’t play their parts well. It was that mutual recognition and similar experiences that had made them get closer than they otherwise would have been.

“Yeah. I don’t get to come back for six months, though.” Cristiano replied, making Sergio wince in sympathy.

“Yeah. I just finished mine. Back on the wagon if we want to win.” Sergio replied, his eyes brightening up at the prospect of more hardware. A brightness that felt just a bit too flashy for Cristiano to take seriously. Even Sergio’s scent was a bit off. Sweeter than he had ever registered before. But Cristiano couldn’t quite pin it down. The suppressants always tweaked their scents. It was a roulette as to how they would be altered. So all that Cristiano did was to smile at that and clapped his hand on Sergio’s shoulder.It wasn’t his business, if anything was happening with Sergio. Despite his and Torres’ connection being an open secret, no one knew if they had properly mated. It was obvious that Torres was Sergio’s mate, considering how possessive and predatory he was over the Omega. But he still hadn’t made a move and had chosen to be with a pretty Beta female instead.

Cris knew it hurt Sergio, since Omegas were wired to be mated to one Alpha at a time and if an Alpha was too aggressive or possessive, they wouldn’t pair up with another Alpha unless the bond was forced. They had talked about it, with Cris tentatively encouraging the possibility of maybe rekindling the nascent bond he had in his youth with Jesus Navas, but Sergio had only smiled and shrugged it off.

“He’s got himself entrenched under my skin. If I were to let him go now, to force another bond…” Sergio had shaken his head and walked away then.

“Jesus is too kind. I wouldn’t dare do that to him. Not when he deserves someone to completely love him, rather than being the second choice.”

Cris had laughed at that. They both knew that wouldn’t be the case, but he never pressed it.

He never pressed anything unless the tables were turned back onto him. Something he was damned if he would ever let happen.

So he stayed quiet and stepped aside. Just like he was doing now.

“Of course. I’ll see you at practice?”

“For sure. Talk to you later, Sergio.”

Sergio nodded, giving him another smile before stepping into the doctor’s office and disappearing from view.

Cris shrugged and went out to his own car. He had his own life to take care of.

~*~*~*~*~

Cris let the paper flutter down onto his desk before covering his mouth.

So he had a son.

A random mating, with a woman that he hadn’t been sure was a beta or an Omega had produced a child. Something he had been told was nearly an impossibility for an Omega. But then, he had always been flaunting the odds. He shouldn’t have been surprised that this was also going to be one of those times.

He was glad that he was a father. He had begun to feel the need for a child and his brother had cautiously opened the possibility of a bonding. Now that the DNA tests were back, he could push that back and buy himself more time.

His career was safe and his biological clock had been stopped.

He was still free.

And none was the wiser of his real status.

He folded the results and stuffed them back into the envelope and put it in the top drawer of his desk. He was just locking the drawer when his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it without hesitation.

“Allo?”

“Oh thank God!” Sergio sobbed out, making Cris sit up in his chair. Although Sergio tended to be a bit dramatic, his voice gave it away that it wasn’t the usual theatrics.

“Sergio? What’s wrong?” Cris asked, his heart thumping in his chest as he waited for Sergio to reply, but all he got was a shuddering breath and a couple of loud sniffs before it was silent. Cris waited for a minute before he pulled the phone away to end the call when Sergio finally replied.

“I’m breeding.”

Cris blinked at the phone before he pressed it back against his ear again. He blinked and rubbed at his eyes.

“How far along are you?”

Sergio took a deep breath before he replied.

“Two months and a half. I found out right after I saw you.”

“What are you going to do?”

Sergio laughed, a sharp, high-pitched laugh that had an edge of hysteria that made Cris be on alert. Sergio was passionate and mercurial at the best of times. With hormones in his system, lord only knew how he would act. Especially if he was alone, which Cris was willing to be he probably was. Deciding quickly, he grabbed his wallet and keys and rushed to his front door and shoving his feet into the first pair of shoes that he found.

“Sergio?”

There was the muffled sound of the phone being fought over before there was yet another stretch of silence.

“No. It’s Fernando. Sergio’s overwhelmed at the moment. I’ll have him-”

“No. I’m coming over. I need to see that he’s okay.”

Fernando gave a soft warning growl that would have made Cris submit, but he had long trained himself out of those behaviours and instead, only made him angry.

“I’m his Alpha. I _will_ take care of him. He doesn’t need a Beta to hover over him. He will be fine. He’s in shock over the news.”

Cris snorted. “Bullshit. If you were half the Alpha that you are supposed to be to him after sniff-”

Fernando snarled, harsh, brutal and the hallmark warning of an Alpha protecting his mate from a perceived outside threat. It made Cris pause for a moment to collect himself and continue.

“I marked him, okay? Is that what you wanted to hear? I marked him right after he called me about the kit. He’s my mate, Cris. I’ll take care of him. _Now back off_.”

The line went dead and Cris disconnected the call and put his phone in his pocket before taking his shoes off. Despite having more immunity than other Omegas, he wasn’t foolish enough to disobey a direct order from an Alpha. He bit his lip in order to prevent the chirping vocalization of distress from escaping. Even though he knew that he was alone, he was embarrassed of making it.

Even though he knew that Sergio was probably more than safe and that Fernando, despite the prominent dominance display, would do his best...He still couldn’t quiet the unease that his conversation with Sergio brought up. Sergio was his friend. A fellow Omega in need. He had to do something.

Cris made the vocalization again and was heading to his shoes when his phone chirped.

_“I got my phone back from him. I’m not okay, but I will be. Honest. I’ll see you at the game and fill you in. Your Sergio.”_

Cris pressed the phone to his forehead and punched the wall with his free hand.

Why the fuck couldn’t he have been an Alpha instead?

~*~*~*~*~

When he got the Bernabeau the next morning, it was barely contained chaos and no one to tell him what had happened. At least not until he went into the locker room and Ozil practically smacked into him.

“Mesut? Hey, what’s happening?”

Mesut licked his lips nervously and blinked those large eyes of his nervously before he actually spoke. He was a bit scattered at the best of times and all the chaos around him must have made it hell to actually concentrate. So despite his impatience at wanting to know why everyone had seemingly lost their minds (and he desperately hoped it wasn’t Sergio’s news that had caused such a reaction) at the Bernabeau, he simply waited until Mesut gathered his wits to speak.

“Iker is in Barcelona.” Mesut breathed out, making Cris frown.

“Why would he be in Barcelona? And right before a game?”

Mesut looked around before leaning in closer and dropping his voice.

“Because Cesc Fabregas collapsed today in Camp Nou and was rushed to the hospital. No self-respecting Alpha would stay away from his breeding mate if they were sick!”

Cris couldn’t help the low whistle that escaped him after that bomb was dropped. It also made him wonder whether he should anonymously buy the Spanish National Team condoms. Or better yet, get them a calendar to track exactly when the heats of the Omegas of the team were going to happening. Sergio was breeding, now Cesc. Who was next? Silva? Arbeola? Alba? De Gea?

“So what are we doing?”

Mesut shrugged.

“El mister is pissed, but he’s putting in Antonio. So Sergio has his work cut out for him and we gotta score. That’s it, I guess. I’ll talk to Iker when he gets back, yeah?”

Cris laughed and shook his head.

“Don’t worry about, Mes. Let’s just see about getting ready through the chaos, yeah?”

Mesut grinned and moved away to do his own pregame prep, leaving Cris shaking his head and thanking his lucky stars that the Portuguese National Team wasn’t as over-sexed as Spain’s seemed to be.

~*~*~*~*~

“How did we get suckered into this again?” Marcelo asked Cris in a sotto voice as they measured and mixed the Sangria that seemed to always need replenishing.

It had started innocently enough when they arrived with a few gifts for the pups.They had been greeted at the door by an exuberant Sergio, who had pulled Cris aside to embrace him and show him both the well-healed bonding mark and an expensive platinum bonding bracelet. Cris had to admit that it had done a hell of a lot to reassure him that Torres was keeping his word in regards to Sergio. He had also found enough time to promise to show Cris the latest sonogram of the kit before being pulled away by Xabi Alonso and being directed to the living room.

Once they had appropriately cooed over the sleeping kit and extended warm congratulations to both of the parents, they had somehow gotten shunted off to the kitchen and put to work in the kitchen. Although Cris wanted to complain, all it took was being the target of a glare by Torres, to keep him working without complaint. Well, not that much.

“It’s our captain Alpha and friend’s first kit and we’d be assholes to say no?” Cris replied as he kept on calmly cutting lemons to put into the many pitchers that dotted the counters.

Marcelo made a face and was about to say something else when Kaka came into the kitchen with empty pitchers in each hand.

“Do you guys need help here? I’ve already seen the kit, so I’m free if you need an extra pair of hands.”

Cris grinned at the younger Omega and pointed to the side door.

“Sure. I think there’s some wine in the garage if you could get it. Maybe some bottles of juice as well?”

“Sure! I’ll do that. I think some of Cesc’s friends from Barca are going to show up, so I guess we’ll need more.”

“Oh great. Cules.”  Marcelo muttered as he handed the dirty pitchers over to Modric, who had just come in. Modric only sighed heavily before doing what he was bid and getting them ready just in time for Kaka to come in with the leftover box of wine in one hand a four litre of juice in the other.

“Yeah, well, the kit’s dam is a Cule. So suck it up and pour the juice into those pitchers. Cules or not, they’re going to be thirsty.” Xabi Alonso pointed out on the rare time he stuck his head into the kitchen.

“Yeah, Yeah.”

They kept on working, chatting and trading jokes with the increasing number of Alphas coming into the kitchen after Iker’s instincts were coming up full force when Villa and Messi showed up.

Cris dimly heard Marcelo talking to Villa and Messi, too intent on his task to actually pay attention when it hit him.

It was nothing like he had ever smelled before, a heady combination of spice, a slight tinge of musk and the warmth of fine roasted coffee. It shouldn’t have mattered, except for the fact that it hit him, right in the gut and made the blood rush to his face. He kept his eyes down and forced himself to breathe slowly and not panic over the burning feeling that was pooling into his gut and spreading down to settle in that usually hidden opening between his legs. Something that shouldn’t have happened for at least six more months.

The realization that someone had triggered his heat nearly sent him barrelling through all the Alphas and betas in the kitchen and to the safety of his own home. It was a near thing and he had moved to actually take the first step to do so, but stayed put. Mainly because he would not only give himself away, but he would also have Alphas chasing him down once they caught his changed scent.

He couldn’t risk it, so he just picked up the task he was in the middle of and kept making sangria until he felt the heavy heat of an Alpha’s gaze over him. Cris looked up in time to see Marcelo get beckoned away by Bojan and to see Leo Messi standing in front of the counter they had commandeered as the drink station holding an empty glass while his nose twitched. His wide brown eyes were narrowed and his mouth was a straight line and dimly, Cris had to wonder if he was the source of the scent that had basically pushed him into heat.

“Do you want more?” It was idiotic to ask, but he had to buy time when Messi’s eyes flashed gold just for a bit as he realized Cris was an omega. Both of them realized the jig was up at the same time and Cris only just noticed he dropped the spoon he was holding, but made no move to pick it up. It was pointless, especially when he saw Messi’s eyes widen and his glass drop as it became painfully obvious that they were compatible.

Cris’ brain told him to run at that moment and he took a step to comply. Only to stop and bare his neck when Messi got closer, his scent hitting Cris hard and freezing him in time for Messi to pin him forcefully against the fridge.

Cris’s brain turned off then, the touch making his body burn for more as their skin came into contact. Their scents got stronger and Cristiano could hear himself yowl, a sound that he had only heard about, but never made himself. He was calling Messi to mark him. Calling his mate to take him then and there and form the bond.

He didn’t give a fuck about anything else at that moment. All he cared about was to be taken by Leo Messi, be marked and mated. Nothing else mattered.

That was all that was going through his mind when Messi yanked his neck to the side and bit through his skin.

Cris’s eyes fluttered and his body relaxed in a relief he hadn’t ever known before.

He had found his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omega suppressants-Omegas don't have as many rights as the other groups and are both shut out, yet treated indulgently by the state and by Alphas. Their lives are rigidly watched and documented, hence the paperwork that Cris and Sergio need to carry around. 
> 
> Sergio-I got many comments about Sergio being an Omega, so he gets a pretty big part in Cristiano's story, since they are close due to their gender and their need to watch out for each other. They know how easily they can get screwed over, so they watch out for each other and become good friends due to that necessity. He kind of snuck in there, so we get to see some of his story also.
> 
> Timelines-I am basically playing fast and loose with some events here, such as the age of Cris' kid and the WC as well as who was on what roster at what time. Artistic license is to blame for this one. 
> 
> Fertility-Male Omegas _can_ theoretically father children, but their fertility rate is very low. They have higher luck with carrying and giving birth. Male omegas who give birth are referred to as "Dams". Fertility drops when they reach their mid-thirties, so a mating before that is a must. Hence the arrangements and bonding contracts mentioned.
> 
> Eye colour/vocalizations-Alphas eyes flash gold when their instincts flare up and Omegas and Betas also have eye colour change as well, but that will come later. The ABO here are more feline, hence the descriptions of their vocalizations being like cats and the babies being called "kits".
> 
> Last, thanks so much for the comments and reception to this fic. I never expected this, so thanks very much!


	3. The Mating and Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cris and Leo finally get to mate and secure their bond, but not without complications that arise during and after.
> 
> Especially after, when they realize that if they want to make things work, they have to build something to last and keep them together other than heats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we finally get to Cris and Leo finally mating and dealing with complications that would arise once the deed was done, so to speak. I admit that there's a bit of tenseness, but I can't imagine that sex would just be amazingly perfect and that was that for them. Not to mention afterwards, since they would have to actually address and deal with each other and the legalities of who and what they are.
> 
> Also, many thanks to all that are commenting and asking questions, you guys have great eye for detail and that has helped shape the story as well. 
> 
> Proofed and edited, but if mistakes appear, sorry and I will fix them soon.

Cristiano’s yowl was deafening as Leo’s teeth broke skin and pressed down on the gland that released all the serotonin, endorphins and a low dose of paralytic that would ease the mating that was soon to follow. It would keep Cris euphoric and pliant as the bonding took hold and tied them together in a permanent tie and make it possible for them to conceive a kit. Cris’s legs gave out and if it wasn’t for the refrigerator behind him and Leo’s arms holding him up, he would have fallen. As it was, Leo gave a small sound of comfort and licked at the open wound to encourage it to stop bleeding and eventually heal into the pink bond mark.

Once he had given the wound a couple of slow licks, he was about to put Cris down and rip off their clothes and bond him when it all came to an abrupt halt.

The pandemonium in the kitchen quieted to a shocked and surprised silence before  Alonso and Torres pulled Leo away from his Omega. Leo had snarled and fought back, but he wasn’t a match for the two bigger Alphas who were hell bent on preventing a mating in the kitchen.

They dragged him outside and only paused to confirm which car he had come in before unlocking it and throwing him inside. Leo did his best to fight back and go back to his omega, but the locks wouldn’t give.

His mind gone from the bonding frenzy, he looked around and tried to find the best escape route. He ruled out climbing into the front seat and decided that smashing the windows would be the best chance at freedom and at getting back to his mate. Having decided on it, he was about to kick the window open when the door itself flew open and a body was thrown in.

A body that made him pause for only a split second until the warm, sweet scent that had compelled him to mark Cristiano had wafted in. It was his mate.

Sure enough, Cristiano climbed all over Leo once it became clear that his Alpha was in the backseat of the car that he had been tossed into. A sound between a chirp and a loud purr escaped Cris’ throat when their skin came into contact.

Without preamble, Leo found himself kissing his Omega while a hot and willing body was pressed against him. He reacted himself, rutting against the warm thigh pressed against his cock, searching for friction that would get him on his way to release.

“Oh for! Can’t you guys wait until I get you to the room?”

Pique’s disgusted voice broke through their mating frenzy and Leo pulled away from Cristiano’s mouth, his face a dark red of shame once it was obvious they weren’t alone. Cristiano though, was whimpering and rubbing himself against Leo. His mind was clouded only with the heat and the desire to be mated now that Leo had marked him.He was so gone, his body’s instincts overriding any shame he would have had, that Leo was sure they could have mated in Iker’s house and Cristiano wouldn’t have given a fuck about it.

Pique’s eyes gleamed a bright green before he ducked his head and turned to face the windshield.

“I guess not. Anyways, it doesn’t matter. I’ll get you to the hotel and warn the staff to hold the room for a week and bring you supplies. I’ll also contact the team and let them know what happened.”

Pique told them, not daring to turn around lest he was also affected by the almost sickly sweet scent that was beginning to permeate the car.

Leo made a short sound in the back of his throat, cleared it and reached out to clumsily point at the glove compartment.

“Thanks Geri. In there. A neutralizing spray.” Leo mumbled as he fought to actually be able to make coherent sentences even with a lap of ripe Omega on him. He had to tell Geri though, because he didn’t want to fight his friend for his Omega. Geri’s eyes had never turned colour before. Even when he had seen other Beta girls or Omegas of either genders. Geri had the best control out of anyone he knew. If Cris’ heat scent had triggered that change, Leo had to take action.

Geri nodded and quickly opened the glove compartment, humming happily when he found a filter mask and the spray that Leo had mentioned. Wasting no more time, he sprayed the front generously before spraying the back and making Cris and Leo squawk in protest at the scentless spray hit them and defogged them just enough to complain.

“Was that really-”

“Leo, I have to drive for half an hour with a boner due to the heat pheromones your Omega is exuding in a potent as hell cloud with no release while you get your jollies before the marathon and pray that I don’t get pulled over. What do you think?”

A soft growl was the reply he got before the live sex show started up again behind him.

“Thought so. Just don’t fucking stain the upholstery. We get charged extra for that.”

~*~*~*~*~

Leo had the presence of mind to lock the door behind him before he inelegantly carried Cris into the king-sized bed whose soft cotton sheets had been turned down in preparation for the Alpha and Omega to mate. Despite Cris being almost four inches taller than him and with a bit more muscle, he didn’t even resist, going boneless as Leo laid him down.

The chemicals released earlier were doing their job as they flooded Cris’ body. Already, Cris’ face was flushed and his trousers were soaked with slick and ruined. In fact, Leo was sure that they would have to throw their clothes out, what with the torn hems, blood and other fluids all over them. That was why he hadn’t felt any remorse at ripping all of their clothes off and throwing them in a pile in the far corner of the room. He had expected for Cris to complain, but all that Cris did was to raise his hips to allow him easier access to his body.

Cris had been compliant ever since Leo had marked him, his eyes silver and vacant as the hormones flooded his body. The only thought in his mind being that he needed Leo to complete the bond and breed him. Roughly, gently, it didn’t matter. He needed Leo like he needed water, nourishment, oxygen.

His body cried out for Leo’s touch, his entire being fixated on having Leo on top of him, that wonderful mouth sucking his lower lip while his cock moved inside of him. He mewled and closed his eyes, his hips canted upwards for Leo to touch.

“Please...please…” Cris panted his voice low and pained as he waited for Leo to climb on top of him, open him up and make him his mate.

“I will, _nene_. I will.” Leo assured him as he crawled across the bed and stopped right between Cris’ legs and pushed on his thighs so he could reveal the hidden sight. Cris was more than ready, his cock flushed and erect, the folds behind his balls glistening and wet with the slick dripping down it. Leo let out a soft growl as he reached out to claim what was his.

When Leo did, Cris nearly sobbed in relief at feeling the cool, smooth touch of Leo’s fingertips as they traced one of Cris’ hips, delved down to caress his hard cock, cupped his balls and then slid his fingers in that wet, tight entrance.Cris’s eyes flew open at the touch and Leo grinned at the way that Cris moaned and jerked on the bed as he then curled his fingers upward in search of the rough little spot he knew was there. Once he did, Cris’ hips jerked up and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. His head was thrown back and ragged pants tore from his throat as Leo worked two fingers in, caressing the spot while thrusting them in and loosening Cris up. Despite his desire to push himself right in, Leo forced himself to take it slow, adding another finger in while Cris’s hands clutched at the sheets and bunched themselves into the soft cotton as Leo worked him as skilfully as he played on the pitch. His fingers and hand were drenched down to the wrist and Cris’s pants had long ceased and were now strangled moans that were getting higher and higher pitched as Cris got closer to his first orgasm of the cycle.

Cris tried move his hips up to meet Leo’s thrusts, but Leo grabbed his hip with his free hand and held him down before he pressed four fingers deep in a hard thrust that made Cris yell out and tighten around Leo’s fingers before he came, shooting come all over his chest before lying still and boneless with Leo smirking above him.

Cris sighed happily and closed his eyes, trying to not purr in contentment at how good and loose he felt, the heat receding at his first orgasm at the hands of his Alpha.

Leo laughed softly before he pulled his hand out of Cris’s wet entrance. His hand was glistening with Cris’ juices. He sucked on one of his fingers and his fangs popped out at the taste, his instincts coming in full force at the taste of fertile and almost over-ripe Omega.

Without anymore preamble, Leo moved up and gave Cris a small nip right above his heart, hard enough to raise a bruise on that golden skin that made Cris cry out. But his cry turned to a gasp when he felt a blunt, thick head at his entrance.

His eyes flew open and Leo’s murmured a small comforting whisper before his hips moved forward and thrust hard, breaching Cris and bottoming out within him.

It was right then that the euphoria broke inside Cris and cold reality hit him in the face. His body hurt and despite the bond yearning to be completed, the pain was overriding that desire.

Cris yowled and his hips bucked, trying to dislodge Leo. It hurt! It hurt so much and he was afraid that if Leo moved, he would be torn apart. He pressed his hands against Leo’s chest to push him off, but Leo grabbed his wrists with one hand and held them above his head.They couldn’t end it! Not yet! He would have snarled at him, but at that moment, Leo saw Cris’ eyes turn amber in fear. This was not what he was expecting. It had never been like this before!

Leo winced at seeing the fear. He didn’t want for it to turn from a wonderful time to a nightmare and have Cris be so traumatized and hurt that he’d never get to touch him unless he was heat-maddened and blinded. Leo crooned, trying to comfort him, but Cris wasn’t having any of it. His eyes got a darker gold and Leo decided to touch him, since it had made Cris respond before. It helped a little, making Cris’ body loosen slightly. But it wasn’t until his thumb accidentally touched the bite that it had any effect at all.

“Was that good?”Leo murmured into Cris’s ear as his body relaxed even further. Cris gave him a small nod, Putting two and two together, Leo pressed his mouth to the bite and instantly, his fangs lengthened and he bit down hard again, breaking the skin again and releasing more of the pheromones into Cris’s blood.

Cris eyes went back to their usual brown and his legs parted even more as he adjusted and accommodated to having Leo inside of him. Once it had happened, he sighed deeply and wrapped his arms around Leo’s shoulders, bringing their chests flush against each other’s.

Cris chirped happily and Leo breathed a sigh of relief, nosing at Cris’s cheek, not moving until Cris gave an impatient jerk of his hips, encouraging him to continue.

Leo didn’t need any more encouragement and braced his hands against the bed, one on either side of Cris’ head and pulled out until he was nearly out. Cris sighed at the loss, but it was cut short when Leo moved his hips and pushed into Cris again. He repeated the pattern a couple of more times, undulating his hips every second thrust and making Cris’ let out hoarse moans every time Leo drove himself home.

But it wasn’t enough still. Not for the heat that had rekindled itself deep in his groin and in his opening that was again so wet that it was dripping down and staining not just the sheets, but Leo’s hips and upper thighs. He shifted and lifted his legs to wrap them around Leo’s waist, digging his heels into Leo’s back to as a hint to move faster and thrust harder.

“ _Mas_?”

Cris nodded and Leo complied, his hips thrusting harder and faster and with Cris moving his own hips to meet his Alpha’s thrusts, canting his hips upward so that Leo was buried to the root within him. The movements continued until their sweat-slicked bodies slid against each other and the room felt as if it was hotter than a sauna and neither knew where one began and the other ended. Neither of them felt the time pass, it had become inconsequential as they kept on moving.

Leo groaned as his sight became clouded with white and black spots and everything narrowed down to the feel of Cris around his cock. it felt like heated, wet velvet around him and he had to close his eyes to savour the feel of it fully. He was close. So close. So…

His eyes tightened and he came hard. Harder and louder than he had ever come in his entire life. He roared as he had come, drowning out Cris’ yowls as he too, came and tightened around Leo and locking them together.

He cried out hoarsely, his voice cracking as his body gave one last shudder and he collapsed on top of Cris, blacking out completely.

~*~*~*~*~

Cris woke up first, his body sore and his mind clear. He stretched, wincing as overused muscles stretched. The burn felt good and it did much to sharpen a mind that had been only concerned with having Leo be in him or beside him. They had barely stopped to eat or drink as they mated in a frenzy until the heat had burned out of them.

He sighed and turned his head to check on the time, wrinkling his nose at the scent of sex smeared all over the sixth set of sheets they had gone through. It was slightly off-putting and slightly cloying to him and in that moment, all he wanted as to get out of that bed and to get into the bath and scrub the last week of mating away.

He moved to do so, but was stopped by someone’s arm tightening around his waist and keeping him in the bed.

“Not yet.” Leo murmured, making Cris’s face flush in unexpected pleasure at the sound of his Alpha asking him to stay in bed.

“I smell and I want to get clean. We should get clean.” Cris replied, making Leo raise his head and bury his nose into Cris’s pulse point, making him hum in contentment before he let go of Cris and got out of the bed.

He rubbed at his hair and smiled sheepishly at Cris, his eyes not meeting his mate’s now that the heat and bonding period was over. He straightened up and cleared his throat before he spoke.

“Do you want to go first? Or do you mind if I go?” Leo asked, his voice low and raspy as he spoke, the howling and roaring of the last week affecting the human quality of it something awful.

Although Cris was slightly taken aback by the question and the clinical nature of it, he really wasn’t surprised by it. Especially now that they were clear headed and the realization that other than football related events and games, they hadn’t really interacted in a meaningful way at all. Other than perfunctory greetings and soundbites towards each other, Cris was all too aware that the morning’s conversation was the longest that they had ever really held.

And it pained him to realize that. Especially since they were now mates and bonded until either one died. He hadn’t looked for something like that. Or wanted it, but now that it was there, Cris saw with a fearful clarity that things would have to change.

Especially once the legal wrangling would begin, since he knew that Leo could very well demand he go to Barcelona with him and end his career and would be within his rights to do so. Particularly if there was a kit involved, which Cris had a sinking feeling that there already probably was, if Leo’s happy reaction after sniffing his scent was anything to go by.

Swallowing hard, Cris stood up and hid all of his turmoil behind an easy facade and replied, his voice calm and controlled as he spoke.

“I’d rather go first, thank you.” Cris replied, knowing full well that it wouldn’t do to push anything so soon after the mating was done. Leo nodded and padded over to his jacket and pulled out his phone and started scrolling through it.

“I’ll call our lawyers then, so that we can get the legal stuff sorted, then.” Leo told him, not looking up from his phone.

“Yeah, okay. I’ll leave you to it, then.” Cris replied and slowly made his way to the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

Once he was alone, he hissed at the sight of his body in the mirror. He looked like he had been shredded and bruised within an inch of his life, the only healed place being the bonding bite, which was now a silvery crescent on the left side of his neck.

He wasn’t his own person anymore. He was Leo Messi’s Omega.

Sighing heavily, he stepped into the shower and turned on the water and picked up the triple milled French soap and started to scrub away.

And if there was blood in the water and tears on his face, he wouldn’t ever own up to either one of those things.

~*~*~*~*~

Once Leo heard the door shut, he put his phone down and scrubbed at his face. he let out a growl of annoyance at how he had handled the situation. He should have made an effort to be nicer, he berated himself as he started to pace the length of the room. It wasn’t an ideal situation for either of them.

It wasn’t like Ramos and Torres, with their star-crossed and blatantly obvious desire for each other. Or Cesc and Iker’s strong friendship and mutual desire to being mates. Or Xabi Alonso and that British boy who despite the distance and two kits, were making it work. Already, it was rumoured that Alonso was hedging his bets and thinking seriously about going back to Liverpool and his family. Although he loved Spain, Steve held his heart and his dreams and their story had more twists and turns than a telenovela and was the talk of the leagues for years.

He and Cris...They weren’t like that. He didn’t really think much of Cris, if he was honest. Apart from vague irritation at the Omerga’s team, or amusement at seeing his underwear ads or disappointment at losing out to him for an accolade, Cristiano Ronaldo didn’t register with him. Not when there were games to be played and titles to be won. No.

At the most, they were more than acquaintances and less than friends.

And they were now mates. The kind that stories and songs were written about.

He had always laughed at those stories. He hadn’t ever believed that it could happen. Especially not to him, the most pragmatic and practical Alpha that had ever existed. Yet it had and Leo found himself in the position of trying to decide where they would go from there.

Particularly since Cristiano would be more or less outed to the rest of the world as his Omega, rather than the bold Beta or typical Alpha that most, including himself, had assumed he was. And there was no real help for it, since paperwork was to be filed and their intentions clear before the end of the new week.

By law, if Cris was breeding, he would have to live with his Alpha. His career finished and registration with the city nursery would be completed. At least, for Spaniards. Leo’s face lit up at the loophole that could possibly be exploded and went to the desk to get out the clean pad of paper and pen that was lying on the desk. Working quickly, he made a list of all that was needed to be addressed between his and Cris' lawyer before they went to family court.

He had gotten to the bottom of the page when he heard the bathroom door open and a cloud of green and forestry scents escape.

“It’s all yours.”

He turned his head to look at Cris and nodded, his breath caught in his throat as he saw the bronzed god of his mate walk into the bedroom with only a towel wrapped around his middle.

“I won’t be long. I think there are clean clothes in the closet for you.” Leo replied, his voice warmer than it had been at least twenty minutes past. Cris nodded and smiled his thanks before moving to the closet.

As he walked past Leo, the scent was stronger, yet underlaid with the sweet, milky sweetness that reminded Leo vaguely of the three caramel dessert that was a staple of his home and childhood.

It was those memories and the fleeting vision of a child with Cris’ easy smile and his eyes that prompted him to take a step forward and pull Cris towards him so that he could bury his nose in Cri’s pulse point and inhale that fresh scent again. He breathed in deeply, nosing the soft skin before giving it a quick nip. An action that made Cris’s breath hitch and his body to press against Leo’s.

They stayed like that for a few moments, both enjoying the proximity of the situation when Cris’ phone beeped, breaking the moment and bringing them back to reality.

Leo stepped back, his eyes wide as he mumbled an apology and stumbled back and away.

“I-Uh-I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have. I’ll just go to the, yeah.”

He managed to get out, hurrying away and slamming the door behind him, missing the crestfallen look on Cris’ face and the softly spoken _“But I wanted you to.”_ that followed right after.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eye colour/Hormones-All genders have their eye colour change and it comes out in tmes of great emotional stress. Hormones are needed to make the mating easier so that the Alpha and Omega are emotionally tied as they are physically tied. 
> 
> Omegas-Male omegas have a hidden opening that is usually closed between heats and between matings. 
> 
> Legalities-Alphas can take away, or give some autonomy to their Omegas under Spanish law in this universe. There are, of course, exceptions. All autonomy though, is taken away from a breeding Omega, no matter how much legal power or money that they have. 
> 
> As for contracts and the like...that will be explained in the next chapters.
> 
> Thank you again to all that read and comment. I'm quite chuffed.


	4. Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cris and Leo talk and try to untangle and define their relationship within the lines of the law, their careers and their emotions. Once they come to an agreement, Leo is forced into a decision he never wanted to make in the first place.

Cris waited until the bathroom door shut before he picked up his phone from the dresser he had somehow remembered to put it on. He scrolled through the messages, fear and shame growing in his gut as the realization that he had been away and uncommunicative with his son and family hit him. It went away when he saw the messages were from his mother and sister, who had taken turns looking after his son once Gerard had given them the news of what had happened between him and Messi. He checked the timestamps and saw that they had been informed literally an hour after Geri had dropped them off at the hotel. He made a mental note to do something nice for all of them and fired off quick messages to all of them, thanking them and explaining that he needed a bit more time before he could take his son back. He scrolled through the rest and was skimming through some of them when his phone rang, nearly making him drop it. Without thinking about it, he answered it.

“Allo?”

“Cris! What the fuck? Since when are you an Omega? And Messi? Who is watching your son?” Fabio yelled out, making Cris wince and hold the phone away from his ear before he answered.

“ Hey Fabio. It’s...It’s complicated at the moment. My son is with my family and as for Messi...He’s my _Alma_ , Fabio and I’ve been an Omega since I was fourteen. Think about it. I know what is going out there. Why do you think I hid for so long? I would have made it if...If...”

He sighed and pinched his nose. “Anyways, it doesn’t matter. I’m sure it’s going to come out sooner than later. We have to file papers and meet with our agents and the team lawyers.”

Fabio was silent before sighing heavily and Cris could picture him rubbing his forehead as he tried to make sense of the news that had been thrown in his lap.

He couldn’t blame him. _Almas_ were the stuff that telenovelas and songs thrived on, despite the phenomena being so rare. Betas had soulmates and it was a similar idea, but it wasn’t the all consuming passion that a perfectly matched Alpha and Omega Alma pair had. It was passion and compatibility rolled into one. Those that were lucky enough to have that never broke the bond and never separated.

Cris, in his younger years, had toyed with the idea. What young Omega or Alpha hadn’t? It had given him comfort, the idea of having someone that he could click with on all levels. Who knew and understood his goals, his ambitions and who wouldn’t judge him for where he came from and why it was so important to prove himself. But also someone who would listen and be there to comfort him when he was too tired to keep up the persona he faced the world with. Who would tell him that it was going to work out soon enough and who would hold him and never belittle or try to coddle him for being an Omega.

And in turn, he wanted to be that exact thing for his mate: To listen, to encourage, to trust and to comfort his mate when his mate needed it. To be able to stand beside this person and share the burdens, joys and sorrows that being together brought. He wanted to be there to say it would be all right and to give them strength when they faltered.To understand and know what they wanted out of life and to be the one that they looked at in happiness once they had achieved it. How could he not want that?

He wanted someone who saw him as his equal and whom he could raise children with. To give them a stable and happy home life. He wanted and craved it, but as the years went by and his focus shifted to being the best football player as well as hiding his Omega status to do so, it fell by the wayside. Sure, he dated and he had been in love a couple of times...But it had never been like being with an _Alma_ partner.

And now, here he was, bonded with precisely just that and breeding. Unfortunately, it wasn’t with anyone he had ever thought it to be possible, but a small, prickly and heavily guarded Argentinian who had been pitted as his foil and rival. A virtual stranger and someone he wasn’t sure he could ever really reach. Or that could ever reach and understand him.

“Already?” Fabio asked softly. It was Cris’ turn to sigh.

“He’s my _Alma_ , Fabio. I literally went into heat the minute that we realized who each other was. You heard the stories, seen the pieces in the newspapers! He could have literally walked past, jizzed on my trousers, keep going, and I would have ended up breeding!”

There was silence on the other end for several minutes before Fabio made some kind of noise before finally speaking.

“Thanks for that disgusting mental image that I _never_ wanted in my head in the first place, Cris. I honestly don’t know how you do consistently manage to do that and secondly, have you got a plan or something for this? You know the laws.”

Cris winced and ran his hands through his hair as he padded to the closet and looked inside, remembering that he had to get dressed and ready in case Le-Messi basically wanted to slam, bam, thank you ma’am once he got out of the shower before exchanging numbers and promises to meet quickly to file paperwork and follow through with the usual procedures.

“I don’t know. The heat just finished. He’s in the shower and I don’t know what he wants to do after this. Maybe kick me out of his hotel room and fuck off to Barcelona to meet with his agent and the team lawyer. Buy himself some time to think to figure out where to go from here. I know I’m going to do the same until the kit is born, I guess..”

Fabio laughed softly at that.

“If you were betas that got a quickie Las Vegas wedding, that would be the case. You’re not though. That’s the last thing that will happen between you, now that you’re bonded and you are breeding.”

“What do you mean by that? It’s no-”

Fabio made a small noise under his breath and the tapping of fingers on a keyboard was the only sound he heard before Fabio started talking again.

“It’s all instinctual and biological imperatives that are going to shape all of your decisions right now. He’s not going to leave you alone when you’re carrying his kit. Not unless he wants for it to die, which I doubt he will. Male omegas that are breeding need to be with their Alpha due to the pheromones they produce because if they separate, the odds of miscarriage and stillbirth rise and we both know what happens when that happens. It’s not the same with female Omegas,Betas, or same gender pairings or even arranged heat encounters that produce a kit. The imperative isn’t there, they are more independent for a reason.”

Cris’ felt himself get light-headed and his grip on the clothes bag loosen when Fabio dropped that knowledge on him.

“You have to be fucking kidding me.”

Fabio laughed mirthlessly.

“I wish I were, but I was just looking it up the minute you said that you were bonded. That’s why the law’s on the books in Spain. Maybe even in Portugal. Let me check.”

Cris swallowed hard and ran his hand through his hair. That stupid law! He had completely forgotten about it, even though he had been vaguely aware that was the reason why Cesc Fabregas had appeared at the Bernabeau to do light training under the watchful eye of Iker.He wished he had paid attention to it, but it hadn’t occurred to him to do so, thinking that it was going to ever apply to him. He had only gone as far as to greet Cesc and keep an eye on him as befit his pseudo Beta/Alpha status and keep his status under wrap.

He rubbed his forehead and glanced nervously behind him to make sure that the door was still shut and the water was still running. This was quite far from what he had expected when he had woken up that morning. He had known it wasn’t going to be easy, but to have it be spelled out in such stark terms wasn’t what he was expected.

Sighing, he picked up the bag and cradled his phone in the crook of his neck and shoulder as he waited for the tapping of the keyboard to finish as he started to get dressed. He had managed to pull on the boxer briefs and trousers on when a string of the saltiest curses he had ever heard in his life came through the line.

“You remember when we were part of the Spanish kingdom? The law’s still on the books on our side. Even if you were disposed to take off, they could bring you right back at his request. I’m sorry, Cris. It’s all going to work against you.”

“It’s okay. Thanks for the information though. Has anything come out though? Online or the tabloids?”

“Only speculations so far. They know both you and Messi are AWOL, but not the real reason. Some are guessing, but are betting on Messi being your Omega. Basically, it’s going to eclipse anything that Xabi and the Englishman or Iker and Fabregas ever did.”

“Yeah, I figured. I guess PR is going to have to work overtime for this. Listen, thanks for your heads up and help. I’ll get back to everyone else. I’d better-”

He paused when he heard the lock click on the bathroom door. “I gotta go. I’ll call you, okay?”

“Yeah. Got it. I’ll text you if anything comes up.”

The call ended and Cris put his phone in his pocket just in time for Leo to come out of the bathroom wrapped in a hotel robe with his hair flattened and messy and his cheeks pink from the water. Leo smiled briefly before he headed to the closet and pulled out the garment bag that contained his clothes, stripping with efficiency that reminded Cris he also had to finish getting dressed.

Taking the hint, he finished buttoning up his trousers and pulled a sinfully soft t-shirt that he didn’t remember ever owning, but was grateful for. The comfort it provided under a soft cashmere cardigan that he normally wouldn’t have chosen was priceless and he was thankful for whoever had the foresight to pack those clothes. He finished with socks and black shoes. He ran his hands through his hair once and fretted only for a moment over the lack of hair products before shrugging. It didn’t matter at the moment. All that he wanted to do was get home, have a strong cup of coffee and make phonecalls to procure his future and the well-being of his son.

Cris  was done and turned to the pile of their clothes to fish out his wallet and keys from his wrecked jeans when he caught sight of Leo putting on his shirt. The sight of that pale, but marked skin flooded his brain with memories of the last week. Of his fingernails scoring dark pink lines down the planes of his chest and stomach as Leo moved above him. Of his fingers digging into the muscles of Leo’s shoulders as Leo’s licked a wet stripe down to-

Cris felt his face flush and he swallowed, looking away and cursing the bond for the changes the hormones brought in him. He shouldn’t have cared, since he had always been surrounded by half-naked men due to his profession. But the sight of him, the sight of Leo in that state made his brain go haywire in a mix of embarrassment, desire and rage against being so fucking _needy_. He hated that emotion, especially when he had taken great pains to never need anyone more than they needed him. He had too much bitter experience in being let down and had learned quite quickly that the only one he could count on was himself.

Clinging to that thought, he grabbed his things and pushed them deep into his pockets and turned around to see Leo fully dressed in jeans, a non-descript shirt, leather jacket and dark, expensive trainers.

His phone was in his hands and he looked like he had just sent a message when he noticed that Cris’ eyes were on him. The tops of his ears went pink and his mouth curled into a faint smile before he cleared his throat to speak.

“So. Uhm. We need to talk, before we bring everyone else in, I mean.” Leo told him, his eyes showing just a faint gleam of gold around the edges as he spoke.

Cris blew out a big breath and nodded, crossing his arms in front of his chest in an effort to not show his disconcertment that the words and the sight of gold edging Leo’s irises gave him.

“I need to go back to Barcelona, to clear up my business there. But to be honest, even if we don’t know each other that well...I can’t leave you alone here. It worries me, to leave you and my kit here. Cesc got sick when he was away from Casillas and it was pretty bad for him.”

Leo paused and fiddled with his phone a bit longer, his teeth worrying at his lower lip and making Cris’ stomach drop with dread at what was coming next.

“I see. I will make the necessary arrangements to come with you so that we can call our lawyers and the team and get everything sorted out.

As much as it scalded his throat to speak the words, he had to know where he stood with Leo now that the sex was done. It could go either way and he wanted to be ready and with a plan of escape if it was needed.

Leo scrunched his nose at the comment and scoffed.

“Why do you need to do that? No. It’s just going to be for a few days at the most!”

Cris shook his head and smiled bitterly.

“Unless you authorize me remaining behind, I have to come with you. You said it yourself: You hold all the power at the moment until you can notarize me remaining behind.”

Leo’s eyes flashed true gold at that knowledge and seeing that made Cris quietly sigh in relief. He could have done much worse than Lionel Messi, he realized right then and there. Much worse.

“But why could Cesc-”

“Iker probably signed off on the legalities quietly after they came back, I guess. I am afraid to say that I didn’t pay much attention at the time.”

Cris admitted ruefully while Leo worked his jaw as he rapidly ran through everything that he had learned and the small tidbits that Cesc had filled him in on. Leo’s face flushed a dark red and his eyes were molten gold that actually made Cris switch from relief to wariness. He didn’t think that Leo would lash out, but he wasn’t about to discount it happening. Suarez had proven that not all Alphas could control that side of them during emotional upheaval.

“I will stay here. With you while I can get that done.” He paused and looked at Cris sheepishly.

“That is if you don’t mind. I could always extent the book-”

Cris shook his head at that, the thought of Leo being in a hotel room alone when they could be together making him feel a fear laced, bitter anxiety that he could only just keep at bay without Leo realizing it.

“Please, there’s no need for you to that. Come home with me. We can work everything out there.”

Leo’s eyes immediately went back to their dark brown before he nodded and shoved his phone in his pocket. It was as if he had spoken the right words and that made Cris relax and preen again in the presence of his Alpha.

“I will. We just need to check out, grab the car and go from there. Does that work?”

He asked, unconsciously extending his hand to his Omega, who took it with just a short moment of hesitation. It was odd and awkward to have to be led by a man that was four inches shorter than him, but the feel of Leo’s hand in his felt completely right, a feeling that both dismayed and comforted him at the same time.

And he hated it as much as he loved it.

~*~*~*~*~

Leo stepped into the house tentatively, despite knowing full well that Cris wanted him there. It was all in his Omega’ scent: The want, the contentment and the thin ribbon of confusion that underlaid it all. He understood that, since he was feeling it himself.

“Please, make yourself at home. I’ll grab my laptop so we can start working on things.”

Cris told him after he had locked the door behind them and led him through the halls and to the open sitting room. Leo had followed him and had taken a seat on the sleek, expensive chesterfield flanked by two tasteful tables and nodded that he had heard. Cris nodded and took his leave.

Leo sat on the chesterfield and looked around the room, taking in the rich, muted colours of the decorations and the family pictures scattered around the room. He was grateful that he had that much time to gather his thoughts and just be quiet before he and Cris had to get into it again. He hadn’t realized that finding his mate would be such a legal obstacle course. His parents had been Betas and he only knew of one Alpha and Omega pairing and all he recalled of them was that they simply had gone to the courthouse and she was breeding right after that. The other couples he knew were mixed Beta and Alpha, or Beta and Omega and their marriages were the same as Beta ones. He was wandering blind and he hated it.

Just like he hated the role that the law was pushing him into.

He wasn’t comfortable with the knowledge that he had so much power over Cris. How the law could look the other way if Leo chose to break Cris. All because of something neither of them had a choice in.

He knew that it happened on occasion and his fists clenched at the thought of anyone doing that to Cris. Of anyone making that self-assurance and pride disappear all because they could. To break his spirit and independence. To shove him into a box and imprison him there simply because he didn’t fit a particular image of what he was supposed to be.

_“Just like they had tried to do to you.”_

Leo’s fists unclenched when the thought came to him.

If it hadn’t been for a conclusive examination, they would have happily slotted him into the Beta category. Or even Omega. He still had shamed memory of being referred to as such when he was a small kit. Smaller than he was now because he knew that he wasn’t that. Even before manifesting, Leo was damned aware of who and what he was. Just like he was aware that his path lay in football.

Leo shook his head and stood up. One thing he was determined would happen was that Cris would have his autonomy as he always had. He would do as much as possible short of putting the kit in danger. The kit he had scented growing in Cris’ belly already, the milk sweetness all too clear on his skin. Calling to him and making his determination to keep them both safe as strong as steel. Already, he would do anything to keep it, to keep Cris safe. But he wouldn’t sacrifice Cris’ freedom to do so.

“Okay. Here we are. I’ve already contacted my team’s lawyer, my agent and the President. They recommended you do the same and we’ll have a Skype conference before they put out a joint press release with your team.”

Cris’ appearance put a stop to his thoughts and he was glad for the interruption and the news that Cris brought with him. He took a minute to digest the news and nodded.

“Do you mind if I make the calls in the kitchen? I need a drink and I might as well just kill two birds with one stone.”

Cris nodded and Leo disappeared in the direction of the kitchen. Cris watched him go and turned back to his laptop, logging onto Skype and waiting for Leo to come back so that he could get his life back. Or as much of it back until he was put on the reserve once the kit had grown enough to keep him from doing his job properly. He calculated, going back to his disinterested memories of Cesc finally unable to do any training at around the four month mark. He figured that was when he’d be out also. Maybe even on his way to Barcelona as well to whelp the kit if Leo himself pleased.

He rubbed his forehead and tried to not think about that happening. It was six months away. He’d think about it when the time came and when Leo would finally make his wishes known.

Until then, he’d just deal with what was in front of him. Namely, to get his autonomy.

“I’m done. They’re in agreement. We’ll make the call in twenty. Here.”

Leo sat right next to him and handed him a glass of water that he received gratefully and drank deeply from as they sat next to each other in a not uncomfortable silence until it was time to make the call.

~*~*~*~*~

“That was frustrating.” Cris found himself muttering once the conference call had ended.

“I know. You’d think that I was asking for the moon or something.” Leo added, pouring out a glass of juice for Cris and then one for himself. He could have used a stiff drink to unwind from the long tangle that earning Cris’ autonomy had become, but shelved the impulse in deference of his Omega. Besides, he was the guest. There was no way he’d be a prick and break the rules of hospitality. So he drank juice and made do.

Cris took his glass and smiled wryly.

“You heard them. It’s not done. Even Iker and Cesc had to eventually follow protocol.”

“True. But would they have remained apart if Cesc hadn’t gotten ill?”

Cris shrugged. He had a sneaking suspicion that wouldn’t have been the case. He had seen how Iker doted on Cesc when he had brought him to Madrid and all the way to the time the kit was born and during the christening. They cared about each other. It was no secret how they felt towards each other and he was sure that they wouldn’t have coped if they were separated for any amount of time. It just wasn’t in their natures.

“It doesn’t matter now. You have your freedom and once we register, the press releases can be made and everything will be as it was and I can go home.”

Leo stated while Cris nodded his agreement, despite hiding the tinge of sadness he felt at Leo’s words. He knew it was just the bond fucking with him. But despite knowing the reasons behind his feelings, it still hurt.

“When will you leave?” Cris asked, his voice calm and steady.

“Wednesday? After the papers are filed. I don’t think I can get anymore leave.” he explained apologetically, making Cris smile before he drained his juice and stand up. He had been planning to go and watch some television to push the emotions away and balance them, but that was put on the back burner as a wave of exhaustion washed over him. It had been a hard fought battle, to get the lawyers to agree to notarize the forms and for Cris to keep his agency with very little interference from Leo unless it was absolutely necessary.

It had been a hard won and surprising victory, with Leo stubbornly refusing to back down until his demands were met. Once the stalemate had been broken, things had gone smoothly. But the anticipation had done a number on him and he was ready to call it quits for the day.

“Well, I’m headed to bed now, I’m beat. If you want to-”

“No. I’ll join you. I can’t even think of staying up any longer. My head feels like it’s stuffed with cotton wool after that. Let’s just sleep.”

Cris nodded and took him by the hand towards the bedroom, where he pulled out some spare sleeping clothes and handed them to Leo. They took their turns in the bathroom without saying much and crawled into bed in the same silence. Although it should have been odd, it made Cris feel like it was a routine he had done before and could actually see himself doing over and over again.

But he didn’t voice it and simply got into bed and closed his eyes.

And if he sleepily purred when Leo pulled him close, he would deny it if it was ever brought up.

~*~*~*~*

“Hey! Leo! Get a move on, yeah?” Villa yelled at him from the corner of the locker room, making him finally snap out of his thoughts and get ready for practice. Leo cursed himself for drifting off in the middle of getting dressed.

Although he had gotten a short, affirmative reply from Cris that he was getting over the morning sickness and was ready to go back to training, he couldn’t help but to feel a thread of uneasiness at the reply. He didn’t think that Cris was lying to him or downplaying the illness that had hit him hard that had, for a time, forced Cris to Barcelona to be under the watchful care of his Alpha. Far from it. He had gotten to know Cris after they had registered their bonding due to the snarky texts Cris sent almost all the time that had him snickering and thinking up equally snarky replies. It was the texts that had eased the conversation to the point that they weren’t just verbose when dealing with legalities, but also when talking about their days, expectations and games.

Leo had learned Cris’ nuances and patterns and the text he had gotten in the morning hadn’t really pinged on his radar as serious. Yet he was still uneasy and distracted. Something he couldn’t afford to be when they had a rare middle of the week game coming up that would have them sitting pretty in first place.

Shaking himself out of it, Leo pulled his training shirt over his head and then made a face as it was followed by the green sweatshirt. He hated the colour, but knew it would be cold even in March on the field. So he grit his teeth and pulled it on.

“You thinking about Cris?” Geri whispered as they both shut their lockers and made their way out to the field.

“Is it that obvious?” He replied as they went to a corner to start stretching. Geri shrugged.

“It’s not out of the ordinary, since everyone and his aunt knows he’s breeding.”

Leo made a face at the bluntness of Geri’s reply, but said nothing, since it was true. Although he hadn’t really been comfortable with releasing the news, it had become obvious they had to do it once their bonding had become common knowledge and the speculations started to fly.

“He was sick a couple of weeks ago and I’m just worried. Maybe it’s instinct gone haywire, but I just can’t shake the feeling that something’s off, you know?”

Geri pressed his lips together as he helped Leo stretch.

“It could be nothing. But then Cesc was telling me Iker had the same kind of feeling when he got sick. So maybe it’s just an Alpha thing?”

Leo shrugged. “Maybe. I just can’t force him to come here so I can watch him, you know? He’s got a life himself.”

Geri nodded, but wisely refrained from pointing out Cesc and Iker. Or Villa and his Omega. Xabi and his English boy. Or any other examples that were in the Liga and so on.He knew that Leo and Cris weren’t in love. At least not yet, but they were trying to build a relationship of sorts in order to remedy that. Hearing Leo talk about Cris made Geri be tempted to call Cesc and have him see if he could help things along somehow, since it was becoming pretty clear that despite the history between Cris and Leo things were heading that way. Although Geri and Villa and Xavi speculated it would probably not be acknowledged until their kit was in its teens, it was going to happen.

“Anyways. Until it happens, we gotta practice. Ready to run?”

~*~*~*~*~

Leo knew that the shit had hit the fan when he pulled out his phone and found it blinking. The feeling had gotten stronger as practice had continued and despite his wanting to not think about it, the feeling remained in the back of his mind like a dark weight. Taking a deep breath, he unlocked it only to find the same variation of the same message in his text and voicemail: _“Come quickly. Cris in hospital with severe morning sickness. Kit in danger, They need you here.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laws-In this universe, Spain and Portugal have commonalities based on a shared culture and also alluding to a time when Spain and Portugal were tied together in 1580 due to a succession crisis, that would have them sharing certain laws. 
> 
> Male Omegas-They are required by law when they are breeding to be with their Alphas in order to lessen their chances of miscarriage, due to their hormones being regulated by pheromones the Alphas put out. They are legally tied to their Alphas, but have monetary and career independence, unless the Alpha revokes it.
> 
> Alma-Spanish for soul. My Portugese is not that great, so I used the Spanish word.
> 
> Textures-Omegas are suckers for softness and comfort, hence Cris's reactions to his clothes. 
> 
> Leo and Cris-They are working towards a common goal, so they have lost their awkwardness in dealing with each other, hence the interactions flowing quiet easily. Other times, it's a bit like two middle schoolers talking to each other.
> 
> Leo-He's more sympathetic and quite aware of Cris' fear since he had been shunted aside due to his size and only just escaped being caged up by presenting as an Alpha and being good at football. He admires Cris and wants him to carry on as before and also to not encroach unless he has to.
> 
> Cris-He's basically not quite in control of himself because of the hormones, dealing with Leo and keeping his life as it is. He's torn and not sure of how exactly he feels about Leo either.
> 
> Again, thanks for all the commentary and for everyone that is reading, I'm still quite chuffed. Cheers!


	5. Choices and Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo has finally arrived in Madrid to take care of Cris and his kit, getting help from old and new unexpected sources. But while he's there, his hand is forced to make the decision he never wanted to make in regards to Cris's well-being and their future together in Barcelona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This follows directly from the last chapter and it is more Leo-focused than the last chapter. It does also have cameos of the others, but it focuses on Leo and the way that the relationship between Cris and Leo now that they are more open with each other. 
> 
> Proofed and edited, but if there are mistakes they will be fixed.

Leo forced himself to not betray any emotion as he sat in the doctor’s office with Cesc sitting right beside him, his warm hand on Leo’s elbow in an effort to give him some kind of comfort. He was grateful that Cesc had thought to do so and to stay there. Leo was grateful that Cesc had taken the effort to get him comfortable, calm and warmed up. Cesc had gotten him some hot chocolate and grabbed one of Iker’s old man jumpers to keep him warm when he had shown up at the hospital wearing his training bottoms, one of Cris’ long sleeved henleys and the satchel that contained copies of Cris’ paperwork, health records and their bonding certificate. He had been shivering from nerves and the sudden chill that had befallen the city of late. Once he had arrived in the reception area of the hospital, all that Leo had wanted to do was burst right and demand to see his Omega to re-assure himself that Cris or his kit were not on the verge of death.

Leo had been determined to do so, but Cesc and about a quarter of the Madridistas had seen all of this and more. Acting quickly, Casillas, Alonso and Ozil had run some kind of interference he hadn’t ever anticipated happening. Once they had gotten through reception, Casillas had assured him that Ozil was with Cris before Cesc appeared and had taken him to the family room of the hospital to get him to come to his senses and to warm him up before they managed to get more information about Cris’ condition now that he had arrived in Madrid. Alonso had gone to talk to the doctor and had returned once Leo was warmed up and not in mute shock to tell them that the doctor was on his way and led them to the office to wait until he arrived.

“You don’t have to stay any longer, Cesc.” Leo muttered to his friend now that he was warmer and in more control of himself and ready to face whatever was coming next. It wasn’t that he wasn’t grateful for Cesc’s company, but he needed to do this alone. He didn’t want for anyone to witness his reaction when the doctor finally came in and for good or ill, finally gave him the news as to whether Cris and the kit would live or if they would be lost to him.  He sincerely hoped that wasn’t to be the case, but the dread at the bottom of his stomach wouldn’t let him think otherwise.

Cesc snorted and shook his head, his grip tightening on Leo’s elbow, forcing the Alpha to look at him. Besides, for someone as deceptively slender as him and an Omega, Cesc was stronger than he had ever let on.

“I am staying because I want to, Leo. You are both my friends and neither of you should be alone.” He also smiled wryly as he looked down at his phone, which had a picture of him, Iker and their kit right after he had been born as his wallpaper. “It’s not like I’ve not had the experience of waiting to know if my kit was okay.”

Leo pressed his lips together and turned to look at Cesc, his facade cracking slightly at the sight of his friend’s concerned expression and soft, dark eyes. He felt bad for wanting to push him away, particularly when Cesc had been through the same gruelling situation. He cursed himself for being so insensitive towards his friend and vowed to accept the support that Cesc and by extension, Casillas and the others were giving. He sighed and covered Cesc’s hand with his own, squeezing it as he fought to not bristle and push him away. He wasn’t used to relying on anyone. Nor was he used to letting someone in when he was so raw and vulnerable.

“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to be such a dick about this.I know you mean well and I am grateful for your help. I really am. I’m not used to being on the sidelines and waiting to be told what is going to happen while I fear that it will be the worst.”

Cesc only hummed in reply before he leaned into Leo’s shoulder, making the other Alpha lean in and wrap his arm around Cesc’s boney shoulders and bringing him closer. The warm milk-sweet scent and the warmth of Cesc’s body made the tension ease from Leo’s body and reminded him of the last time that he had Cris sitting like that beside him. He sighed and rested his chin on Cesc’s head.

“I understand. Iker was in the same situation when I was sick. Xavi had a hard time keeping him calm when he came to Barcelona. It is a good thing that you both are calmer than other Alphas or blood would have already been spilled, I think.”

Leo huffed a ghost of a laugh at Cesc’s words, because it was very true.Despite the protocols in place, there was always a story making the rounds about an Alpha who got into altercation whenever someone got between himself and his breeding Omega. The more aggressive Alphas even ended up getting some jail time if blood was drawn. In the scheme of things, his and Iker’s reaction were on the lower end of the scale, even if it ended up being a huge loss of control for them personally.

“Still, Cris-”

Cesc stopped speaking when the door opened and a beta doctor rushed into the office and stood right behind the desk, making Leo and Cesc stand up.

“I apologize for the delay. Mr. Aveiro’s condition destabilized and I wanted to make sure that he was stable again before coming to see you about his condition.”

Leo’s jaw tightened and a muscle twitched in his face as he heard the doctor’s words. Cesc moved closer and clasped Leo’s hand, tightening his grip around it.

“How is he? How is my kit?” Leo rasped out.

The doctor smiled briefly before he answered.

“We’ve got them stable. It was touch and go up until an hour ago. If the Alpha had been any slower, Mr. Aveiro wouldn’t have had a chance. Although he was suffering from morning sickness, it was under control. But it escalated to Hyperemesis Gravidarum. He was unconscious when he was found and severely dehydrated. He also has lost about 4 kilograms, weight he can’t afford to lose.”

Cesc shook his head while Leo swore softly at the news.

The doctor frowned before he continued.

“He also had a small amount of bleeding that luckily has been stopped completely. We’re monitoring him and want to keep him here for a few weeks. We also feel that he would benefit by you being beside him the entire time.”

Leo’s jaw worked as he took in Cris’ condition. How the hell had it happened? Cris hadn’t been sickly or sallow the last time that they had seen each other. In fact, he had looked radiant. Leo could still recall with great clarity that morning that Sergio’s kit’s pictures had come in. He could recall how Cris looked, despite the lack of coffee. Cris was gorgeous with his olive skin glowing and his eyes bright and clear as he had exclaimed in joy over the pictures that Sergio and Fernando had sent of their kit. A kit that had been born after Cris and Leo had bonded.

He had looked amazing, despite needing to lie down more often than not. These naps usually had Cris lying there with his head in Leo’s lap as they pretended to watch the subtitled BBC dramas that Sergio had gotten addicted to now that he lived in Chelsea with his Alpha and his kit.

He couldn’t quite grasp as to how Cris had deteriorated so badly to need to be in the hospital in the foreseeable future with Leo at his side if he and the kit were going to make it.

“I don’t really understand how it got to this. His doctor told us the morning sickness was getting better and that he was safe, that the bond would hold him over for at least another month. That’s the only reason why I left, otherwise, I would have stayed.”

Leo explained, his voice cracking slightly and making Cesc draw closer and rub circles on his back in an effort to calm him down. Cesc could taste the agitation and the guilt that Leo felt over Cris’ health problems and pressed closer to him, wincing slightly at the tremors that shook Leo’s body.

The doctor’s eyebrows rose at that comment and he nodded, his face expression one of focused concentration as he put the pieces of information together.

“Theoretically, it should have. But the effects of the bonding could burn out quicker when the male Omega has been suffering an ongoing illness. If he had been one hundred percent, it would have been enough. But I suspect that his doctor was maybe a bit optimistic about him being healthy enough for you to leave.”

Leo blew out a big breath and nodded, willing himself to accept the doctor’s explanation and push the guilt he was feeling down.

“So what do we do? What happens now?”

“Now we wait. Mr. Aveira needs plenty of rest and fluids in order to get back on his feet again. He also needs to take it easy until the kit is born and to stay with you until that happens to ensure that his health and the health of his kit doesn’t suffer.”

Leo nodded, wincing at the idea that he would have to force Cris to move to Barcelona. He had wanted to avoid doing that. Even though they had discussed it as a possibility during the meeting with their lawyers and the team, and then in private...He had never thought that he would have to have Cris give up his life in Madrid and be the exact thing that he had desperately fought so hard to avoid.

But now, in this hospital office filled with files and non-descript furniture, he understood that there was no going back. Whether he agreed with it or not, he had to make the choice and hope that whatever relationship he had built up with Cris wouldn’t be destroyed because of it.

Even though Leo understood that it was the best thing he could do, it still rankled deeply. But Cris was his Omega and it wasn’t just his life on the line. Their kit depended on his choice as well. A kit he already loved and would do anything for.  He knew then, that he would take his chances and damn the consequences. It was a price he’d willingly pay.

“When can I take him home then? Also, when would it be possible to see him?”

Leo queried in a low and defeated voice as the weight of his decision settled upon his shoulders.

“He’s unconscious at the moment, but you can definitely see him. Your friends are with him right now. They were adamant that they stay until I had talked to you and explained the situation. As for taking him home, it won't be for at least a couple of weeks. Maybe three. I don't want for him to leave and have a repeat of this. I personally don't think he'd survive it. Your friends were lucky this time. I doubt it can happen again.”

Leo smiled weakly at that. No, they weren’t really his friends. But they were damned well on their way to being there.

“ I will take you to him and also, Mr Messi? I understand that you live in Barcelona. I can contact my colleague at the hospital there to arrange for Mr. Aveira’s care once he is stable enough to be moved. That is of course-”

“It is where we will live. Yes, Please, if you could do that while I see my Omega, that would be great. Thank you.”

Cesc’s lips pressed tightly together, but he didn’t say anything else as he kept a firm grip on his friend, who seemed as if he was about to collapse the longer that he talked to the doctor.

“Very well. If you’d follow me then.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

It was the coldness of the room and the clinical scent of antiseptics that made Cris finally open his eyes. Only to shut them again to block out the bright lights and the heavy ache in his abdomen. An ache that had been there with him four days after had left for Barcelona and had turned into dull pain that had him scared for the kit.

At the thought of his kit, his eyes flew open and he made to sit up, but was hampered both by a hand on his chest and all of the lines he had been hooked up to.

“Cris, Cris. Calm down. Calm down. It’s okay. Everything’s okay. Just lie back. Lie back.” Mesut’s voice was low and soothing as he firmly pressed Cris back down onto the bed and quickly rearranged the plastic lines so that Cris wouldn’t get tangled in them. Once he was done, he looked down at his friend and smiled reassuringly. But the way that he was rapidly blinking and licking his lips made Cris want to reach out and reassure him even though he was the one that had no idea what exactly was going on.

“What happened? Where the hell am I?” He whispered in a gravelly voice.

Mesut grabbed a cup with a straw in it and guided it to Cris’ mouth.

“You fainted when Mesut went to pick you up for practice.It was a good thing you were at the front door. The doctor said if he had been later, you wouldn’t be here in the hospital right now.”

Iker broke in, standing up from the corner that he had been sitting in and coming up next to the bed and looking down at his friend. Although his face was serious, there was a tightness to his mouth that gave away how worried he was.

Cris breathed deeply at that and cradled the small curve of his belly that had developed in the last six weeks. He frowned when he noticed how prominent it felt and how bony and sharp the crest of his hip bones seemed to be in contrast.

He knew that he hadn’t really been keeping down much of what he had been eating, but to feel the results made him all too painfully aware of how ill he had been. Although he had worked hard to put on weight and follow the doctor’s orders, it didn’t seem to work and that realization was painfully obvious to him now that he was lying in the hospital.

“The kit’s okay. You’re going to be here for awhile though. It was close.” Mesut explained, his voice tight as he spoke. He smiled, but it never reached his eyes.

"How close?" 

Mesut rubbed his eyes and sighed heavily. "It was just close, Cris. Very close. You had all of us worried. Good thing you're that stubborn and that tough. Messi got lucky."

Cris felt his own throat tighten at those news and he bit his lip to stop the sob that was welling up in his chest. He felt his heartbeat quicken and the desperate need for Leo to be there and make everything okay again. He wanted to ask where Leo was, but he kept his mouth clamped shut lest he started vocalizing his distress and make the two Alphas in his room get anxious at not being able to make everything better for him.

Mesut’s phone beeped and he gave a soft exclamation.

“Cesc said that Leo’s on his way and that Xabi just left to check on Cris’ son and give his family the news.”

Mesut reported as he quickly fired off a text message while Iker took Cris’ hand that wasn’t splinted down due to the lines and squeezed it in an effort to give him a modicum of comfort.

“Leo’s on his way. Don’t worry anymore, Cris. You’re going to be okay. The kit’s going to be okay. I know it’s looking pretty fucked up right now, but trust me on this. It’s going to be okay.”

Iker squeezed his hand after that, while Mesut awkwardly patted his shoulder. Although it wasn’t Leo, it did do quite a bit to make the heaviness in the bottom of his stomach dissipate slightly. Cris swallowed and nodded his head, opening his mouth to say something when the door opened slowly to reveal a barely contained Leo and concerned looking Cesc.

“Cris!” Leo exclaimed, ignoring the other Alphas, who stepped back to allow him space, before he carefully embraced Cris so tightly that the Omega wheezed.

“Cris. Shit. Cris. Oh God. Cris, I thought...Never mind. You’re okay. You’re okay.”

Leo loosened his grip on Cris and pulled back to look at his Omega, who was glassy eyed and biting his lip hard. Signs that he was that close to losing control of his emotions. Something that he prided himself on never doing in front of other Alphas.

Leo swallowed hard and cupped Cris’ face with his hand, giving Cris an anchor to reign in his emotions enough to not lose face. He thought he had managed it until he looked at Cesc, whose eyes were light with his distress and realized he hadn't done enough. 

Cesc chirruped and Iker and Mesut pulled back towards the other Omega in the room, their instincts reacting to the sound of an Omega in distress.

“That’s our cue, so we’ll see you guys later. Take it easy. Both of you.”

Leo laughed quietly before he looked at the others. He knew his eyes were golden and his face was flushed with emotion, but he couldn’t just remain silent as they all walked away. They had saved Cris and kept him sane in the meantime. He wasn’t as churlish as to let petty rivalries make him ungrateful.

“We will and thank you. All of you. I owe you big time.”

Iker and Mesut shook their heads while Cesc laughed nervously.

“You don’t owe us, Messi. You would have done the same for us. Take care and let us all know if you need anything. Cris has our numbers.”

They turned to leave when Leo spoke up again.

“Thanks and uh, Iker? It’s just Leo.”

Iker’s mouth curled into a crooked grin before he ducked his head and exited with his arm around Cesc’s shoulders while Mesut followed right after.

Once the door had closed behind them, Leo looked back at Cris, who slumped into his Alpha’s embrace, his free hand curling into Leo’s borrowed jumper.

“I’m so sorry that you had to go through this alone. I’m so sorry, Cris.” Leo whispered, cradling Cris as gently as if he had been made out of glass.

“It wasn’t your fault, Leo. We didn’t know. The doctor thought we were in the clear.”

Cris replied as he raised his head to look at his Alpha.

“I know. But I should have…” He shook his head and bit his lip, making Cris sigh.

“Leo-”

“Cris, I really thought I was going to lose you tonight and the thought of that happening gutted me. I can’t lose you. Especially not over something I could prevent.”

Cris blinked at Leo’s words, the heavy feeling in his abdomen lessening and finally disappearing at the words and strong affection pouring off of his Alpha. It wasn’t quite love, but it was a mixture of concern, protectiveness, worry and something else that was close enough to it to make Cris realize that it wasn’t just his Alpha that was feeling that way as well. It wasn’t anywhere near the love that was talked about, but it was damned close and he found that he felt that way about Leo.

“I know, but Leo...You did everything you could without forcing me to stay with you in Barcelona like any other Alpha would have done.”

Leo sighed deeply as his eyes went from gold to a dark brown and his nose got a dark pink, which was his tell whenever he had to do something he’d rather not.

“Cris...After you’re out of the hospital...The doctor said that it’s best if we live together until after the kit is weaned.”

Cris closed his eyes and tucked his head under Leo’s chin after he had heard what Leo had just said. Despite knowing that the possibility of them not being able to live separately was there, it still didn’t ease the stab of disappointment that welled up inside him at the thought. He had hoped it wouldn’t come to that, but now with him and the kit being so close to death, there was no way to avoid it.

“I’m sorry, Cris. I never wanted for this to happen.”

“I know, Leo. I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sergio-He's in England with Torres since they followed Spanish law. His kit was born late and the name will be brought up later. 
> 
> Mesut-He's an Alpha and I swear I will elaborate as to how he ended up being involved in picking up Cris. He's more or less the last unattached Alpha, but he cares a hell of a lot for Cris and the others. 
> 
> Iker and Cesc-The foils to Leo and Cris, who will be there to help them and also give some advice when they can. 
> 
> Leo-He really doesn't want to have to force Cris, but he really cares about Cris and his kit and will sacrifice anything to keep him safe. He is starting to show his feelings for him despite himself. Cris himself realizes it and that is why he's willing to meet Leo halfway. 
> 
> Hyperemis Gravidarum-The worst kind of morning sickness that can land a woman in the hospital, due to malnutrition and dehydration. If left untreated, it can kill the mother. Cesc suffered from this, but not as badly as Cris is. 
> 
> Again, my thanks for all the comments and I'm glad that everyone reading is enjoying it.


	6. Various Domestics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Cris head on to Barcelona with another member of their family and the question of settling down and making his house a home begins. Leo is adjusting, as is Cris. But neither will admit that there's more happening between them than just preparation for their kit. At least, not with words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to speed this up a bit and show Leo and Cris and the beginning of their family settling in. I also wanted to write about how they are being mutually dorky and not admitting that they care for each other even more. It's not *quite* love yet, but getting in the same neighborhood.
> 
> Proofed, if mistakes appear, they will be fixed.

 

Cris was thrumming his fingers nervously on his thighs as the sights of the Spanish countryside whizzed past as Leo drove them towards Barcelona. Although it was a nice sight, especially now that spring was starting to be in full force and slowly coming closer into summer. Already, he could feel the warmth of his favourite season coming up, but it didn’t do much to ease his nervousness.

Leo glanced at him in the rearview mirror, but didn’t say anything. He did open his mouth a few times to talk to Cris, but when he got no response, he only shrugged and turned the radio on, letting quiet music fill the car and easing the silence that had fallen between them. It wasn’t an awkward or an oppressive silence, but it was weighing heavily on both of them. Especially since Cris knew that Leo wanted to make things better and was trying to give him as much space in order for that to happen.

But when the silence just got heavier and the same kind of slow ballad of lost love came on the radio, Leo finally cleared his throat and turned the radio down low.

“It never gets easier, does it?”

Cris turned his head away from the scenery and sighed heavily, rubbing his forehead with his fingertips before he replied.

“No. Maybe before, when I knew it was for work, rather than actually settling down. I never expected it to come so soon. I thought I’d be matched up with an Alpha that my brother picked and retired.”

Leo made a face at the idea of Cris being sold off to another Alpha that would not be as appreciative to what Cris brought to the table and only saw him as someone to breed kits and bring their prestige up. His grip tightened on the steering wheel and he had to force himself to not react to his imagination. It was never going to happen now that he was Cris’ Alpha. He wouldn’t ever let that happen.

“Do you regret it not happening like you thought?”

Cris gave a startled laugh and shook his head.

“No. I don’t regret it at all. I know how lucky I am to have you in my life and as my Alpha. You’re my Alma. Not too many other Alphas and Omegas can say that.”

Leo made a small noise and shook his head.

“I agree. But I know that moving from your nest isn’t easy. And to come to Barcelona, of all places.”

“Barcelona is another place. Portugal is my home. I guess that you’d feel the same if you ended up in Madrid or Valencia. It’s not Rosario.”

Leo hummed a reply and nodded.

“That’s all too true. But still. I hope that Barcelona can be a close thing to you as it has been to me. Our kit will be born there. Your nest will be there.Cristianino will be there as well.”

Cris’ felt his eyes getting wet with tears as Leo cast a quick glance at the bump that was hidden under the soft cardigans that had become his go to option for comfort and warmth. Leo had bought him many of them when he had been in the hospital and he was wearing the dark blue one that Leo liked. He swallowed hard and reached out to put his hand on Leo’s knee, relishing the feel of muscle and bone under his hand  It made him less uncertain, to have that anchor under his hand. Especially now that his son, so shut away from this new stage of his life was finally going to take part of it again.

He had been relieved when Leo had met Cristianino and had immediately been struck by the kit. Despite there being a couple of tense moments when his brother had brought in the kit to Cris’s room for the agreed meeting, when Leo’s eyes had flashed golden at the sight of Cris’ brother and how he had drawn closer to Cris. As soon as he had seen the kit, his eyes had gone back to their usual brown and he had made the first move to approach the kit.

Cristianino hadn’t shied away and had toddled unsteadily over to Leo, who had knelt down to meet the kit’s eyes. They both looked at each other, neither of them acting until Cristianino reached out and patted Leo’s face.

“Allo.”

Leo smiled at the greeting, staring at the kit until he looked down and bared his neck to the Alpha, allowing Leo to either scent him, or tear out his throat.

Cris’ swallowed hard as he forced himself to not act, despite his instincts to do so. He trusted Leo, who had never given him a reason to doubt him. He had to show it. So he waited for Leo to act.

Leo growled softly before he scented the kit, claiming him as his own pack before he pulled the kit into his arms and took him over to the bed where his father lay. He settled him in between them before he pressed a kiss to his forehead, the last step of the claiming ritual.

“Allo, _mi hijo._ ”

Cris blinked rapidly, dissipating the scene from memory and getting back to the matter at hand.

“I hope so. I want it to be that as well.”

Leo didn’t look at him, but the low rumbling that was his response was enough for Cris.

“I’m glad that we’re on the same page. I don’t want to force you into anything that you don’t agree to. I don’t want for our lives to be fragmented like that.”

Cris chirped at that. “You’re not forcing me at all.”

He turned and looked back out the window before he spoke.

“You have given me more freedom than I ever thought imaginable. More affection than I ever thought would ever have with an arranged mating.” He swallowed hard as he looked down at his hand on Leo’s knee. 

Although he had been used to moving due to his career, this move to Barcelona was different in that it would change his life irreversibly. Not only would his social standing be changed, but he was going to be irrevocably tied to Lionel Messi in stronger way than he had ever anticipated. Already, the pundits and the tabloids were having a field day about him leaving for Barcelona, whether Cris’ first kit was actually Leo’s and whether Real would recoup the losses that a year long paternity would cost the club.

It also opened up the question as to whether Omegas should even be allowed to play on the higher levels, since the paternity leaves could eat into the productivity of the clubs. That last one made Cris, Sergio and Cesc wince when they came across a carelessly tossed newspaper when they were at Cesc’s and Iker’s house at the farewell breakfast that Cesc and Iker had planned for their friend. Leo was in the kitchen, speaking with Iker and Xabi while the Omegas sat in the living room with the kits once the meal was over.

“They would say that. Even though we are making the clubs so much money even before breeding.” Cesc muttered as he picked up a fussing Alonso that had been lying on several thick blankets that were laid out on the floor. Just a few feet from him, Cristianino played quietly with his toys, only once in a while looking at his father or the kit that was lying near him. Seeing Alonso get picked up by his dam, Cristianino abandoned his toys and toddled over to Cris, who obliged and settled him on his lap. The kit chirped and let himself rest against his father’s chest, Closing his eyes, he curled up against his father and firmly fisted a bunch of his father’s soft cardigan. Cris purred in response and stroked his kit’s hair down as his attention went back to the conversation.

“Too bad that idiots always jump all over the most ridiculous bits of gossip.” Sergio added, adjusting the kit in his arms before he pulled out a bottle of formula. The kit mewled before Sergio guided her mouth to the nipple and got her to latch on and drink.

“Too bad that you got the brunt of it. They didn’t get anything from me and Nando, so you’re left holding the bag.”

“True. I knew it was going to come, but at least I’ll be away from it in Barcelona. Leo’s actually thinking that if it gets bad enough, we should go to Argentina until the kit is older.”

Cris replied, running his fingers through the soft curls of his son’s hair, making the kit sigh happily and for Cris to feel a pang of guilt. They hadn’t spent as much time as he would have liked since he was mated to Leo. Although Cris’s family was very supportive and took his son without any  questions, it made him feel like a bad parent. Not only did he have to travel for games, he now was having to be away from his son due to the mating and a new kit, something that he had promised himself he’d never do. He knew it couldn’t have been helped most of the time. But now that things had thankfully worked out, when Leo had brought up the suggestion, he tucked it away for later. If they had to, maybe another country would be the answer if things got heavier. He could always try his luck in England again like Xabi’s Omega was doing. Or Silva. Even with his true gender coming to light, he was sure that he could have a fighting chance there. Leo wouldn’t have a problem fitting in the English leagues.

It was something that they could pursue later on.

“Well, you wouldn’t be alone. Xabi’s thinking that’s the best place to be now with what has been happening here lately. But I’m sure it will die down once the bigger issues come into play. The Omega party won’t stand for it and the government wouldn’t be that stupid to try and create an issue when there is none. Not when they’d lose so many Omegas to other countries. They can ill afford it. We’re disposable tabloid fodder. Look at Iker and I. It was such a huge deal for a few weeks. Then nothing until Alonso was born.” Cesc pointed out as he let his son cling to his finger before the kit jammed it into his mouth.

Cris grinned at the sight of Alonso gumming Cesc’s finger.

“Yeah, it certainly kicked off the breeding season, that’s for certain. Nando’s separation and this little one’s birth gave them just a bit of fuel, but Barcelona has one up on us. Speaking of Barca, have you guys set up the nursery yet?” Sergio asked, picking up Nanda and putting her over his shoulder to burp her.

“Not yet. We’ll do that when we actually go there. Leo has the room, but doesn’t want to overstep his boundaries when it comes to nesting.”

Sergio and Cesc looked at each other and grinned, making Cris raise an eyebrow at them.

“What? He’s that considerate.”

Cesc smiled. “He is. That is for certain.”

~*~*~*~*~

“Would you ever consider moving to Madrid after Cristiano has the kit? We could use you.” Iker stated as they stood in the kitchen, drinking coffee and talking about football and their Omegas and kits. The usual party topics, since they still had a tendency to get overwhelmed by their instincts in regards to their kits.

Fernando snorted and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“England would be a better choice if you’re going to move.”

“But not Manchester United. Anyone but Manchester United." Xabi muttered, making Leo laugh quietly as he took a long drink of the strong coffee mixed with milk and sugar. He had to admit that although it wasn’t quite the same as he was used to, it was still damned good.

“Arsenal then? Cesc would like that.”

Xabi made a strangled noise that made Fernando and Iker laugh.

“Always a Scouse, right Xabi?”

“Not a born one, but close enough, considering Stevie and my kits are that.” Xabi replied, rolling his eyes at their reactions.

“Cris and Geri were at Manchester United. But I’m not interested. Besides, if I left, who would you have to keep you on your toes?”

Iker smiled wryly and raised his cup to Leo.

“You always do. We would both breathe a collective sigh of relief and also miss you. Especially now that you’re with Cris. You’re practically family.”

Leo snuffed out a laugh. “Thanks?”

Xabi laughed. “You remind me of Stevie when Iker said that to him. He had a mouthful of tea that time though. Good thing you swallowed before hand.”

“Iker is the captain for a reason. He’s exceptionally good at making innocuous statements seem horribly sinister with hidden meanings.” Fernando chimed in, giving Iker a careful sideways look that the older man only raised an eyebrow at. There was a slight bit of tension in the room that Xabi broke by putting his cup down a tad too loudly before turning to the other Alphas in the kitchen.

“Will you stay here then? Or will you take the kit to Argentina to visit his grandsires?” Xabi asked, making Leo pause for a second at the old fashioned term for his parents.

Although Fernando and Iker were still on edge, the question changed the atmosphere again and everyone took their cues from Xabi changing the conversation. Leo thanked God that none of them were particularly aggressive. Or that Iker had chosen to not address Fernando’s comment. There would have been a fight for sure. Even Leo, despite not having spent that much time with the others, knew that there was some friction between Iker and Fernando. An old hurt that he wasn’t privy to and wouldn’t touch.

He didn’t know Fernando or Sergio’s situation, but he wouldn’t touch it. He wasn’t that cruel to poke at old wounds that were just barely healed. Besides, he liked them, as goofy and as harmless as they were. Despite Fernando’s Alpha protectiveness over his kitten and Sergio, he had been quite friendly towards him and had shown that despite his mistakes, he was a decent person underneath. It showed in how he looked at his kitten and Sergio, who he treated with tenderness that Leo longed to show Cris, but couldn’t at that time. Maybe in the future, when they were settled and the kit was born. But not yet, so he watched as Sergio was the recipient of it as well as Fernanda, their kitten.

So he side-stepped the tension and focused on Xabi, while Iker and Fernando had a wordless conversation that the other Alphas were quite happy to ignore until it was settled.

“In time. Portugal would come first, I think. My family will come for the birth though. The kit will be their first grandchild.”

“Then get ready to have them go mad over it. My parents did. They almost didn’t leave poor Cesc and Alonso alone. Xabi was lucky he had a damned sea to stop that. Sergio was lucky that he was in Chelsea and got a bit of a breather.”

Iker warned him, his tone normal as he took his cues from Xabi. Fernando closed his eyes briefly before nodding in agreement.

“It was good to have Sergio and Nanda to ourselves. Made everything else easier.” Fernando added, while Iker slapped him on the shoulder, the sign of them having come to sort of agreement that had Xabi smirking slightly as he took Fernando and Iker’s cups and put them in the sink.

Leo raised his cup, took a last swallow and also put his cup in the sink with the others.

“Thanks for your advice and breakfast.”

Iker waved his hand away. “It’s not a problem. It’s a pleasure to have you over. Especially since the last time we saw each other wasn’t in the happiest of circumstances.”

“Indeed. Don’t be strangers. We’ll try to come down when our schedules permit. Except for London here.” Xabi nodded at Fernando, who scowled at the hated nickname. “You’re going to have to make your own schedule with him.”

Leo smirked at that. “I’m sure we can manage something. But we’d better go. I want to be in Barcelona before dark and get the nesting started at least.”

~*~*~*~*~

“I was thinking of this one for the kit. The one next to it for Cristianino. Or they can share. What do you think?”

Leo asked Cris as he nervously led him to the empty rooms he had picked out for the nurseries. They were bright and roomy, with big windows that allowed them to look out into the deep green woods that surrounded Leo’s house. The brightness was more pronounced in the morning, with the sunlight coming in and letting Cris understand why Leo had chosen them.

“They can share, I think. I know there’s room, but I mean...I grew up sharing with my brothers and I don’t think that they would get that closeness if they didn’t share.” Cris answered as he walked around and inspected it, trying to decide on a motif and what colours they should have the walls painted and the kind of furniture that they should get for the boys. Although Cristianino already had a room in Madrid with a theme, he wanted to ease the transition to Barcelona and all that came with it.

Leo came up to him and wrapped his arm around Cris’ waist and pulled him closer, neither of them really commenting on the impulsive action. It had become second nature that Leo would pull him close. The more time that they spent together, the more that Leo touched him and the more that Cris became addicted to his touch.

“I agree. I know he’s excited to be a big brother, but I don’t know if he’s going to not be jealous of the attention that this little one will get. And the little one will get a whole lot if the Madridistas and London are correct.”

Leo’s use of Fernando Torres’ nickname startled a laugh out of Cris.

“He hates being called that, you know.”

Leo shrugged. “I won’t say it to his face. But they are still right. I don’t want him growing up resentful. He’s mine. I know how painful it is to be the odd one out.”

Cris leaned his head against the top of Leo’s and breathed in his scent, closing his eyes as he pushed back the wave of gratitude and tenderness that swept through him. The more that he spent time with Leo, the more he found his defences falling around him. Despite himself, he knew that he was being tied tighter and tighter to Leo. Leo, who had, with a smile, a touch, a glance with those huge dark eyes of his, had entrenched himself into Cris’ heart and soul.

But he wouldn’t breathe it to him. Not yet. Not when he was so compromised and mixed up with hormones and moodswings and the presence of the kit within him.

He couldn’t afford to lose, not when he had that much at stake.

“It’s not pleasant and I thank you for thinking of that.”

Leo turned his head slightly and pressed a light kiss on Cris’ cheek.

“You’re always welcome. Now. Shall we get started?”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Leo wiped his forehead and stepped back from the wall he had been painting a light blue. He cocked his head to make sure that he hadn’t gobbed too much paint on area when he heard snickering coming from the left corner. He turned to look and had to stop himself from bursting out into a soppy grin at the sight of Cris awkwardly bending down and dipping his stencil down into the gold paint that would make the trim of the kit’s bedroom. He was four months and a half and was getting big with it. Although it wasn’t affecting his movements that much, he still had trouble bending down and his gait was slowly and surely becoming a waddle, something that he had been warned to not comment on unless he wanted his balls handed to him on a platter.

He wouldn’t have, even without the warning. The larger Cris got, the more his feelings for his mate grew stronger. That was their kit in there and the wonder never ceased for him. It was still as new and wondrous as it had been the first time that they had been lying in bed and Cris had guided his hand to rest over the stretched skin of his belly. Leo had been utterly shocked when the kit had moved under the skin, his eyes had widened and he had looked at Cris. Cris, whose eyes had a soft look in them as he had smiled in return.

It had been all that he could do to not jump him right there. He had kissed Cris though. A hard, wet kiss that had them moaning and panting before Cristianino had squawked at them to come and play with him. Although he had needed some alone time in the bathroom after that, Leo hadn’t minded. Not when he was sure that if he had made a move, he wouldn’t be rebuffed.

Despite them being more tactile with each other, Leo hadn’t tried to make advances to Cris. For one, he wasn’t sure if he had the permission and for the other, he didn’t want to break and destroy what they had built in the past several months since Cris had moved in. Although work in the nursery was a bit slower than he had anticipated (he had assumed that Cris would have done the work himself or hired someone to paint the walls rather than have him also undertake the task as well) but he didn’t care. Not when he got to see Cris smiling and chatting away and having Cristianino running around and simply being a carefree child, jumping into Cris’ lap and begging for a story whenever he was at home to do so.

He was still training and playing, his leave not kicking in until the kit was born. So he made the best of the time that he had with Cris and the little one and thanked his lucky stars that Cris’ family and the team’s Omegas were helping out and easing the isolation that otherwise would have occurred with Cris moving to Barcelona.

It wasn’t perfect, but they were making it work, something that was easier now that they were in the same city and the worry over the kit was lifted.

“What’s so funny?” Leo asked Cris, frowning when he looked at the back of his arm and groaned when he saw that he had gotten paint on his face. Again.

“Maybe I should hire someone to do my share.” Leo commented as he picked up a rag and cleaned himself up. “I seem to get more paint on myself than on the walls.”

Cris snickered and managed to stand upright without too much effort and made his way over to Leo, taking the rag from him and scrubbing away at a few spots that Leo had missed.

“Not really. It’s not like you upended a bucket over your head or something. Besides, we’re really nearly done. As soon as you finish that part, we really are done. We’ll leave the room to air out and get the furniture moved in. Then all we’ll have to do is wait for this one to be born.”

Cris replied, smiling at a disgruntled looking Leo before planting a kiss on his mate’s lips.

“Will there be more of that when we finish?” Leo asked quietly, making Cris blush.

He knew that they had been dancing around this for awhile. Cris still hadn;t forgotten that night when he had pressed Leo’s hand to his belly. They had come close, the sexual tension flaring up between them whenever they were alone and at the oddest times. It wasn’t for a lack of trying that they had tried to take it further. But if it wasn’t for Cristianino, or Leo’s schedule or the occasional bout of sickness that still plagued him, that opportunity still hadn’t arisen. And the longer it went on, the more that Cris was determined to not let it go.

He wanted Leo to touch him. He wanted for Leo to hold him and claim him as he had-

He felt himself getting hard and stepped away, his face hot as he realized how turned on he was at that particular moment.

“Why not? In fact-” Cris swallowed and stepped back again, letting Leo feel how hard he was at that moment “-We could do it right now.”

Leo’s eyes lightened as he took Cris’ hand and led him to the bedroom, shutting the door and locking it.

Just in case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alpha/Omega split-Since the kits are super young, there is a possibility that one of them will go nuts and possessive over their Omegas, so they hang out in the kitchen and chill. That's it. There's no gender division. They just want to be careful around the kits.
> 
> Christianino-Cutesy spelling for Cris' kid and to differentiate between them, other than writing junior all the time. He gets accepted by Leo much faster because he is Cris' kid, rather than an Alpha's. Leo doesn't see him as competition to his kit, so he's readily accepted. 
> 
> Kit/Kitten-Females are the kittens. Males are the kits.
> 
> Nesting-Omegas need a safe place to have their kits and the act of decorating and basically marking territory helps them with that.
> 
> Leo and Cris-They're getting better at communication. Still utter dorks about sharing their feelings. It will happen soonish? I don't want to rush them falling in love now that they really like each other. 
> 
> Barcelona-I will give more detail about it in later chapters. I was there this past Jan/Feb, so I do know some of the city. 
> 
> Again, many thanks for reading and the great comments. Cheers!


	7. I Want To See You Smile With Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cris and Leo are finally settled in Barcelona and preparing for a kit that should have come in due time once everything was ready for him. Instead, the kit decided that despite Cris being sick and Leo being at practice, it was a perfect time to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is a bit of a time skip in this one, showing a bit of the family life before the kit makes an appearance. I wanted to show their routine before it changes again.

Leo swallowed down the last of his morning coffee and glanced at the clock in the kitchen. He had just enough time to check on Cris and the kit before he needed to get to Camp Nou for practice. The first derby of the season was coming up that weekend and he was pumped up for the upcoming game. He always enjoyed playing the Derby, the atmosphere that it brought fueling him to do better and give his best on the field. He thrived on it and even though the outcomes didn’t always favour Barca, it was still matches that he enjoyed playing.

Humming under his breath, he gathered his dishes and put them in the sink, running water over them and left the kitchen. He paused only to brush his teeth and make sure his hair was fine before he walked into the master bedroom.

He paused in the doorway and smiled softly at the sight of Cris and Cristianino curled up in the bed under the soft blankets that had become a necessity after Cris and the kit had moved in two months prior. Both were dead to the world, the same innocent expression on both of their faces as they slept on, oblivious to Leo as he moved quietly over to the bed. He leaned down and caressed Cristianino’s hair, making him smile in his sleep before he kissed Cris lightly on the corner of his mouth. Cris stirred, groaning quietly and opening his eyes to narrow slits to look at Leo, who had already pulled back to sit at the edge of the bed.

“Practice today?”

“Yeah. I’ll be back in the afternoon and so will Cristianino. Ana’s going to pick him in a bit and take care of everything. Go back to sleep. You still need rest if you’re going to recover from the flu.” Leo whispered, running his hand through Cris’ hair, which had gotten longer as his pregnancy had progressed. Cris usually had it pulled away from his face. But when he was tired or they were in bed together it was loose since Leo loved to run his hands through the thick locks whenever they were making love or simply lying in bed.

Something that happened more often than not as the pregnancy progressed. Cris chafed at the enforced rest, but couldn’t argue against it when he found himself needing to lie down during the day. His baby bump was putting a strain on his back and his hips felt elastic and loose and making movement harder than before. Although Sergio and Cesc assured him it would go back to normal as soon as he gave birth and to just take it easy. But that wasn’t like him and taking it easy wasn’t really an option with his kit wanting to play. He did try to be more active and play outside with Cristianino, but was so tired that Leo had found them both curled up in the living room snoozing in front of the television whenever he came home.

Cris made a face and blinked sleepily at Leo. He opened his mouth to make a smart remark when a series of coughs wracked his frame. He covered his mouth, looking away from Leo as to not see his pained expression and concentrated on stopping his coughing, which thankfully petered out quickly before Cristianino woke up clamouring for attention that Leo couldn’t give him at that moment.

“Could you get me some water?” Cris rasped out once he was done, his breathing laboured as he struggled to breathe through the phlegm in his chest.

“Sure.” Leo replied easily, hiding his worry over leaving Cris alone yet again while he was still getting over a serious bout of the flu. Although Villa and Xavi’s wives had kept tabs on him and his mom was coming now that the birth of the kit was mere weeks away, Leo still couldn’t stop feeling worried about leaving Cris with just Cristianino for company more often than not. Leo’s schedule was quite heavy and he would be away for a few games and he welcomed the addition to the household. Although he was sure that he could get leave earlier due to having a male Omega, he wasn’t sure if it would be granted for sure. If he couldn’t be there, then having Cris’ mother there was at least a bit of consolation.

“Do you need anything else? I have to take off now.” Leo whispered as he handed the glass over to Cris, who drank half of it in one gulp. He swallowed noisily before opening the drawer of the nightstand and pulling out the cold medicine that his doctor told him was fine to take. Popping two pills out of the blister pack, he swallowed them down with another long swallow and shook his head.

“No. I’m fine. Seriously Leo, stop worrying so much. Go. You’re going to be late for practice. I promise to call if I need anything.” Cris whispered, his eyes falling shut as a renewed wave of tiredness hit him. Cristianino whimpered a bit and butted his head against Cris’ chest, settling down only when Cris’ arm tightened around his body.

“I know. Take care, love.” Leo whispered, kissing his Omega lightly before tearing himself away and rushing out the door. He would be on time, but only if he hauled ass and didn’t linger at Cris side. Despite his Alpha side wanting to, he didn’t give in. Especially not when he was close to being late and close to pissing Cris off. Although Leo knew that Cris did enjoy the fussing over him, it did get on his nerves if Leo didn’t rein in his instincts at certain times. Cris hadn’t been too thrilled at finding himself reacting to Leo’s coddling. He had been surviving by himself so long that it was hard for him to give in and take help when it was being offered. They did manage to not overstep their boundaries during the first month or so, but when Cris caught a cold, Leo’s over-protectiveness went into overtime.

“Leo, seriously. I’m fine. I did managed to survive almost thirty years without you hovering. I’m sure I can manage nursing a little cold as well.” Cris had protested when Leo had tried to get him to go to the doctor when he had started to get sick.

Leo hadn’t backed off, he recalled in relief as he got in his car and pulled out, keeping just at the speed limit as he made his way to Camp Nou.

“Yeah, I’m aware of that. But you’ve had that cold for a couple of weeks and you were in the hospital just a few months back. You’re going to the doctor’s even if I’m going to drag you there.” Leo had warned him, watching as Cris blew his nose and scrubbed at his watery, bloodshot eyes.

Cris glared and was about to make a sharp retort when he sneezed and then went off into a loud, painful round of coughing. Once he had recovered enough, he hadn’t the energy to protest when Leo bundled him into the car and got him to the doctor’s office. Not a moment too soon, they found out later. Cris’s cold was now the flu and if he hadn’t come in, he would have developed pneumonia and put the kit at risk.

That had been a week and a few days ago and despite Cris not being as sick as he had been earlier, it didn’t stop Leo from fretting whenever he had to leave.

 _“He’s fine. He’s got me and Cristianino will be there with Nuria in a few hours. He’ll be fine_.” Leo thought as he pulled into the parking lot and grabbed his pre-packed gear bag.

He had repeated it enough that when he went into the dressing room, he believed it enough to push it out of his mind and train.

~*~*~*~*~

Nuria, Xavi’s wife muttered to herself as she looked in her purse for the key to Leo and Cris’ house. Cristianino fidgeted beside her, the macaroni collage he had made with Nuria and Xavi’s kit clutched in his hand. He was impatient to show his Papa Cris what he had made for him and was starting to get anxious for Auntie Nuria to get the door open so he could see his Papa Cris. He had already talked to his Papa Leo and had been assured that he would be there a little after him and Aunt Nuria and would love to see his work.

He made a small sound of impatience and Aunt Nuria heard and smiled apologetically as he kept on digging through her purse and finally fished out the key on the plastic Lego keychain that Cristianino had picked out.

“Sorry, Finally got it.” Aunt Nuria apologized while unlocking the door of the house and shooing Cristianino in.

“Cris? We’re home. Cris? Where are you?” Aunt Nuria called out as she carefully slipped her court shoes off at the front and indicated for Cristianino to do the same. As the kit did that, she called out for Cris a few times before she looked at Cristianino.

“Where do you think your Papa Cris is?”

Cristianino scrunched up his face as he thought before finally opening his eyes and smiling widely as he came upon a likely answer. His Papa Cris had been really sick lately and was usually in bed, glassily watching a movie and drinking tea, both of them waiting for Papa Leo to come home as he did.

“Maybe he is sleeping?” Cristianino asked as he ran towards his parent’s bedroom with Nuria following close behind.

“Cristianino! Wait a second! I know you’re excited to show him your painting, but let me go first and see how he’s doing, okay?”

Although he didn’t want to wait any longer, Cristianino slowed down and nodded despite his face scrunching itself into a sulky pout. He knew that Aunt Nuria was just trying to be careful in case something happened to his Papa Cris. His Papa Leo had explained that Papa Cris had a kit in his belly and that he wasn’t feeling too well and that Aunt Nuria was only trying to help them and that he should listen to her and do as he was asked.

“Thank you.” Aunt Nuria walked past, lightly stroking his hair as she did, trying to soften the command and hide the apprehension she was feeling at the too silent house. She really hoped that this wasn’t a repeat of earlier in Cris’s pregnancy and that he was just in the bathroom or busy enough that he didn’t hear them calling him. But she knew that it was just wishful thinking when she got closer to the master bedroom and pushed the door open.

Only to find the bed a mess of blankets and Cris nowhere in sight. The door to the master bath is completely closed and Nuria forced herself to stay calm and not panic.

“Cris? It’s Nuria, Where are you?”

There is a soft moan and Nuria opened the door to reveal Cris sitting on the bath rug, his face covered in beads of sweat and his arms were wrapped around his middle as if he was trying to hold himself together. His body shook and he bit his lip as he raised his head to look at Nuria, his eyes blown wide and amber in pain and shock.

“Cris? Are you okay?”

Nuria knelt down beside him and touched his shoulder lightly, making him flinch at the touch and a small moan of pain escape his clamped shut lips. She was about to repeat her question when Cris groaned loudly.

Hearing that sound and the sudden wetness that splashed at her knees made her gasp in surprise and all of the pieces fall into place. Cris was in labour.

“How long has it been happening for?”

Cris shuddered as pain coursed through his body, sharp whines escaping him before he was able to string a response together.

“It started about half an hour ago.I-” Cris cried out before breathing hard for a few moments before he continued. “I wasn’t sure. I thought it was too soon until the water came.”

“Papa?”

Their heads turned toward the doorway that had Cristianino standing there, his artwork still clutched in his hand as he took in the sight of his Papa sitting on the floor in a pool of liquid and clearly in pain.

“Cristianino, honey can you go to your Papa’s desk and call your Papa Leo? Your Papa needs some help right now. Can you do that?”

Cristianino bit his bottom lip, his eyes huge as he looked at his Papa before nodding and running off to do what Nuria had suggested.

“Cris, I’m going to call an ambulance. Okay? Just hang on, okay?”

Cris nodded, closing his eyes as he fought to maintain his control over his fraying nerve in the face of the pain of the contractions that felt as though he was being torn apart from the inside out.

Nuria’s voice came through in a quiet murmur, giving the ambulance driver all the information that he needed to know before she ended the call.

He felt her small hand, cool and comforting on his forehead.

“They’ll be here shortly. Just hang on, Cris. Hang on.”

Cris bared his teeth and panted hard through the pain of another contraction in lieu of a reply. He heard Cristianino’s footsteps come some time later, followed by another set of footsteps and the scent of rich coffee, spice and light musk.

He opened his eyes and tried to smile at Leo, who was holding Cristianino and looking at Cris with an expression that was a mixture of hope, fear and worry.

“You’re in time.”

Leo opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by the paramedics that came into the room and pushed all of them out as they started to work on Cris.

He moved to join them, to ease the fear and pain that he could sense coming from his Omega, but was stopped by the paramedics wheeling Cris out and Nuria right behind them. Leo’s hackles rose and he pushed forward.

“Leo. No. You can’t go with him just now. Not when he’s in pain and you’re reacting to it. You’ll make it worse for each other. I’ll go with him. I’ll keep him calm until you and Cristianino get there, allright Leo?”

Nuria told him, grabbing his arm and stopping him before he ran after them. She was a small thing and not strong for a beta, but she stopped him all the same. Her eyes flashed green and he stopped despite everything inside of him protesting the action. That was his omega that he was being prevented from seeing, from comforting. He had to be there at Cris’s side as their kit came into the world. He-

Leo bit his lip and shifted the weight of a whimpering Cristianino in his arms. The kit was nervous and having Leo agitated was making it slide quickly into anxiety and Leo wouldn’t have that. It was Cristianino’s distress that made him give Nuria a tight nod, letting him go.

“Text me the name of the hospital once you get there then.”

“I will. Take care.”

He sighed heavily as he watched them go, his nose burying itself into Cristinanino’s brown curls in an effort to ground himself. He breathed in the neutral scent of the child deeply, his grip tight around the kit. Cristinanino stopped whimpering, his cries relaxing into a soft murmur that made a calm wash over Leo.

“It will be well.” Leo murmured, stroking the kit’s hair.

“Papa will be okay?”

Cristianino asked, pulling away from Leo to look at him straight in the eye to get the answer.

“Yes. And you will have a little brother or sister too.”

Cristianino scrunched his nose at that, making Leo laugh before he jumped slightly at his phone buzzing.

He took out his phone after shifting the kit’s weight onto his hip and swiped his thumb across the screen to see that Cris was in Vall d’Hebron and that he should hurry.

He tapped out a response and shifted again to put Cris on the floor, only have the kit cling even tighter and put Leo in mind of a limpet.

He only sighed and headed to the hospital. He’d already learned which battles to pick.

~*~*~*~*~

Cris was biting his lip hard and the sweat collected in the hollow of his upper lip as the contraction swept through him again, making it hard to not cry out. Despite the pain and the contractions coming one right after the other, he wasn’t ready to give birth just yet, according to the doctors.

“Just a few centimetres more.” They repeated and Cris had nearly snarled at the last nurse that had said that to him. Nuria had soothed him down after that, rubbing his back and giving him a drink of water while they waited for Leo.

“Where is he?” Cris growled out, the pain making him less and less keen to keep the facade of control in place. He was in pain, his body was being mutated and changed from the inside out, his kit was on its way. and his Alpha was nowhere to be found.

“He’s on his way.” Nuria soothed him.

Cris nodded, moving to sit up only and shout as he felt the distinct pain of tissue and muscle tearing.

“I think it’s time.” He got out hoarsely.

Nuria sat up and went to the hallway, shouting for a nurse when she saw Leo and Cristianino coming down with a doctor beside them.

“It’s time! The kit’s coming!”

~*~*~*~*~*~

“They’re so small. I can’t believe that they’re here.”

Cris turned his head and cracked an eye open to glare at Leo, who was lying spooned behind him before rubbing at his face and turning to look at the kits sharing a plastic bassinet right beside the bed. Cristianino was sleeping in a narrow cot laid on the ground right next to the bassinet so that they could keep an eye on all of their kits.

“Believe it. Especially since it sure didn’t feel like that when I was giving birth to them.” Cris rasped out as he turned his sore body slowly so that they could lie there looking at each other. He winced as some of the lines tugged and carefully untangled them so that he could be comfortable. Or as comfortable as he would be after eight hours of labour and soreness that the midwife had explained would stay for several weeks.

Leo made a soft noise at the back of his throat that made Cris’ eyes flutter before he reached out and cupped his jaw in his hand. Cris crooned quietly, his earlier annoyance at the comment mostly gone.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that they’re not good enough. I just...I just thought it was only one kit. The fact that you gave birth to two is amazing.” Leo whispered, running his thumb across Cris’ lower lip before leaning forward and kissing him, moaning softly at the rich milk taste that was added to Cris’ personal scent now that the kits were born.

“I wish I could have you right now.” Leo whispered, his eyes light gold as he finished the kiss and rested his forehead against Cris’.

“Three weeks, then you can show me exactly how amazing you find me. Particularly now that I’ve given you twin kits.”

Leo grinned.

“I’ll hold you to that. Right after the christening. Seems fitting since we did conceive them at one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wives-Only female Omegas/Betas/Alphas get the title. The Males are referred to as mates and have a similar legal standing, but don't get the big wedding deal.   
> Twins-They're not common for male Omegas and usually not detected, so the fact that Cris gave birth to them is a big deal. They appear in the usual numbers in female betas and omegas.   
> Beds-After an Omegas gives birth, they are allowed to have their Alpha share the bed and have their kits with them so that the family can all bond.   
> Paternity/Maternity Leave-Not sure if I clarified the time. The Omegas can take a year as mandated by law. Fathers can take up to six months if they wish. Most do less than that. 
> 
> Also, thank you to the readers that pointed out and informed me on how to write Manchester United. I had no clue about it and I appreciate people pointed it out. Thanks, since despite doing research, I do make some mistkaes and would rather people help me fix it up than go on in ignorance. 
> 
> No other notes that I can think of at the moment, other than thanks so much for the comments and interest in this story. Again, I'm super chuffed. Cheers.


	8. But That Was When I Ruled The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xabi and Stevie talk and Xabi shares his concerns with his partner against the backdrop of the upcoming Christening that they, but specially Stevie, are invited to. Cris in the meantime, is doing his best by himself in facing all the changes that the kits have brought in his life. But a surprise visit may be able to help all of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter actually has Stevie and Xabi interacting not just with each other, but with Cris. I had planned to bring him in earlier, but it wasn't just the right time until now for him to show up. I kind of see him and Xabi as the more level headed ones that have their share of scars and wisdom to input in the situation. I think everyone that has been tagged has finally shown up in the flesh. I didn't write an accent because I actually hate dialectical writing and since I've got a wonky one myself (Canadian/Spanish) I've decided the best was to not do it and piss people off. 
> 
> Proofed and edited, title is from Coldplay's "Viva La Vida"

“So can you both come?” Cris repeated again, his fingers tapping on the expensive envelope that held the invitation to the long delayed christening, making Xabi blink in surprise.

It wasn’t like Cris to be so aggressive when it came to shelling out invitations and by the way that his cheeks were turning pink and the amber ring around his pupils was growing wider, he was well aware that he was being a tad aggressive. a side of Cris that Xabi hadn’t seen in a very long time.At least not outside of the field. he remembered that aggression and that single-minded determination to win. But not off the field and not with Leo and the kits.

“Why are you so adamant that Stevie and I both show up? I mean, we are together. Last time was just a one off due to obligations. He will show up. He promised. ” Xabi asked as they sat at the table, the half drunk coffee sitting between them as they talked.

Cris didn’t answer him, the kit in his arms making whimpering noises that signalled his hunger stopping him from doing so. A look of...Something, Xabi couldn’t quite pin it down, but he knew it from past experience, crossed Cris’ face before he bent down to the task of feeding the mewling kit in his arms.

Although the gestures were tender and he had no doubt of Cris’ love and devotion to his kit, there was an edge, a desperation to his expression that made alarm bells go off in Xabi’s mind.

He took the envelope that Cris had slid toward him and put it in his pocket.

“We’ll come.”

Cris nodded, his thumb stroking down the dark tufts of wispy hair that covered its head.

~*~*~*~*~

Steve yawned widely as he came downstairs, still half asleep and wanting desperately for a cuppa to wake him up completely. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to flatten the cowlicks that usually appeared overnight. He headed towards the bright kitchen and went directly to the kettle. He lifted it up and was surprised to find that it was full and hot, ready to be poured out to make tea.

He only wondered if Dana had come earlier than usual for about two seconds before he heard a cough and a voice he hadn’t expected to hear for at least a couple of weeks.

“Morning, Stevie.”

His eyes widened at the softly accented voice and a smile curved his lips. He turned around in time to see Xabi standing in front of him, a steaming mug of Yorkshire in one hand and their youngest, Alazne perched on his hip.

Steve leaned forward and kissed Xabi’s stubbled cheek before taking the mug and kissing Alazne, who sleepily mewled before burying her face into her father’s shoulder.

“Didn’t expect you to be back so soon. Where’s Amets?”

“Still sleeping. I didn’t want to wake him just yet. I just got in ten minutes ago. Wanted to surprise you and all that. How’s the tea?”

Steve took a sip and sighed in contentment at the warmth that filled him. It was strong, with just a touch of milk and sugar. Just the way he liked it. It amazed him, despite the years of separation, that Xabi still remembered such details. They hadn’t lived together for that long, yet he still remembered it. Just like he remembered that Xabi liked his tea with lemon and just a slight bit of honey. The old longing for his mate came back again, overwhelming and almost too strong with it. He took another swallow of the tea to clear the unexpected emotions that rose within him at the small gesture and nodded.

Xabi returned the smile before moving to put their daughter down in her bedroom past the cheery sitting room. Stevie watched him go before sighing and moving towards the tea kettle. He took another long swallow and put the mug down to rummage into the cupboards, rejecting all of the other mugs until he found the one that he hadn’t ever been able to bring himself to throw out even after it’s owner was long gone. Pulling it out, he cradled it briefly with some nostalgia only to make a face as he quickly washed it up to fill it with hot water and put a bag of Yorkshire in. He let it steep as he cut up a lemon and rummaged around the cupboards for the honey he knew that Dana, the nanny had put in there a week ago in preparation for Xabi’s eventual visit. He smiled at the sight of it and drizzled a bit into the cup that was followed by the lemon. He stirred it and was about to bring it out when Xabi startled him by reaching around him and plucking the mug delicately from the counter.

“Cheers.” Xabi murmured, stepping away from Stevie to give him room.

“Welcome.” Steve replied, turning around and taking up his own mug, drinking it down while looking Xabi straight in the eye. Both drank their mugs down in silence before Xabi finally put the mug into the sink and leaned against the counter.

“Why did you come so early? Not that I’m not glad to see you. But it’s not like you to come like this. Makes me wonder what sort of plan you have in mind.”

The tone was calm, somewhat cheerful, but the knowing gaze in Steve’s eyes belied it completely. It was his fault though. He had been the one to walk away.

It still didn’t mean that he didn’t regret it nor that it had ever stopped being an ache in his heart.

Xabi winced, but ignored the comment with visible effort. He wasn’t there to re-hash old hurts. Not when he knew that their separation was partly on him.

Instead, he pulled out a heavy stock envelope from the inside pocket of his jacket and showed it to Steve, who raised an eyebrow and took it from Xabi. He opened the envelope and pulled the ostentatious invitation out and quickly skimmed its contents.

“I still can’t believe they have kits together.  Never thought that their bleedin’ egos would be put aside to complete the deed. So it’s a christening and I’m invited? They actually know who I am, other than just your mate?”

“Cris asked me to personally invite you. He would appreciate it very much if you could come.”

Xabi lowered his gaze to the floor, but Steve didn’t have to hear the words to know that Xabi was also desperately wanting for him to attend. Stevie hadn’t been able to go to the christening for Iker and Cesc’s kit at the time due to Club commitments. Although he had sent along his congratulations and a lavish gift, he knew that Xabi would have much rather for them to have been there together, rather than apart. He sighed irritably and hoped that it wasn’t a prelude to opening up the old wounds and arguments. The ones that ended in unspoken icy anger and radio silence between them until necessity or the sheer loneliness broke either of them down and they started again.

Xabi smiled faintly, a bittersweet smile that showed he knew exactly what Stevie was thinking before shaking his head and raising his hands in surrender. It made Stevie relax a fraction and more tractable to whatever was coming next.

“I think that it would be a good thing if you talked to Cris about your situation and what happened between us. I wouldn’t be so naive to say that I understand. Not when-” He cut himself off and instead gestured to the envelope that Stevie still held in his hand.

“Check the date on that.”

Steve frowned and did as he was bid, looking at the dates printed on the invitation in fancy copperplate in silver ink.

“They’re a month old already? Don’t you folk in Spain christen the kits within the week?”

“Usually we do. But there have been… Complications and other issues. Issues I know you have already faced and could talk to Cris about.”

Steve pushed the invitation back and leaned against the counter opposite of Xabi, crossing his arms in front of his chest. His frown deepened at the request.

Not only was Xabi asking him to talk to Cris, but also the confirmation that had been floating around about the striker made him wonder if the scuttlebut had been right in doubting Messi and Cris could actually keep their shit together and be rivals after all.

“How bad is it hitting him?”

“Worse than it hit us. Cris...Is Cris. He’s never taken it well, being what he is. He’s fought hard to play at the top level. He’s like you in so many ways that it’s...It’s quite hard to see him like that.” Xabi frowned and shook his head forcefully. “Minus the overwhelming ego, that is.”

Steve nodded, his eyes trained on the floor as he took in the information. He remembered how hard that had been, torn between being out there on the field and being at home with the kits. It was as if his mind and instincts had decided to wage war on each other. It hadn’t been and easy two years for either of them. Particularly not when he was feeling as if he was caged by his nature and responsibilities and despising the need to be out there playing and fulfilling a promise he had made when he was no more than a kit in the overwhelming aftermath of tragedy.

They had survived it, but they had to split apart in order to do so. Although Xabi had reassured him and Steve had agreed it was for the best, it still was a raw and sore point despite the mutual agreements. He missed Xabi, missed having him beside him on and off the field, but he didn’t see what could be done to narrow the breach that had risen up between them.

“Why do you think I can talk to him? It’s not like I’d be the best to give any advice. It’s not like we’ve solved our situation yet.”

Steve hadn’t meant to be as sharp as he was at that moment, but the memories and the feelings that were brought up with Xabi’s words had made it happen.

Xabi’s sharp inhale was what made him look up to see his Alpha’s face go from its usual healthy colour to a sickly greyish shade. That made him wince and feel like the biggest arsehole in the world. They had agreed that they wouldn’t ever bring it up until a firm solution had been decided on and not end up taking shots with him shouting at Xabi,who would stay  silent in his anger before finally reaching the end of his temper and shout back until eventually slamming his way out of the room and leaving Stevie feeling like a character on Eastenders or Coronation Street.

“Shite. I’m...I’m sorry. love. That wasn’t fair. Sorry.”

He felt his face burning up and felt like the lamest twat on the planet. He had been the one to wrangle the promise after all. Xabi wouldn’t have been so blunt.

“It doesn’t matter. I know things are far from fixed between us, what with the tabloids going crazy and the situation with Carra and all that. But Cris is a friend and I know that if we had someone telling us stuff, maybe it wouldn’t have been as messed up.”

Steve snorted as he looked at Xabi, who had smirked once he realized what he had just said.

“Do you really think we would have listened though?”

Xabi laughed softly and shrugged a shoulder.

“I’d like to think I would have. We all know I’m the more level-headed one in the equation.”

That made Steve give a sharp laugh, making Xabi’s smirk turn into a wide smile.

“Don’t flatter yourself. You were as bloody impulsive as I was back then. You just hid it better. Besides, I was the captain after Sami. Wouldn’t have gotten if they didn’t think I was responsible.”

Stevie pointed out to Xabi who nodded, his eyes going a lighter shade of hazel that made Steve grin slightly at that.

“True at that. A right good Captain you have been.”

The tone got lower and Steve lost the grin and instead held out his hand, making his mate look at him with a measured gaze in those yellowish hazel eyes. Xabi waited for several moments before he took Steve’s hand and squeezed it.

They hadn’t been much for kitchen sink dialogue, as Carra had put it once. Not just because of the language barrier, but because it wasn’t their way.

“Come on upstairs. Dana doesn’t get here till ten.”

Xabi didn’t even hesitate and Steve shouldn’t have been surprised when Xabi pushed him against the counter and kissed him, fogging his mind with the taste of lemon tartness and tea before they were on their way to the bedroom.

“Missed you.” Steve whispered against Xabi’s mouth as they kissed. Slow, languorous kisses that would lead to more, after they had sated their longing to simply touch and be tangled with each other, a luxury that wasn’t often available to them. Even though he had just gotten up, the weight and scent of his Alpha surrounding him like a comfortable and much loved blanket lulled him to an easy doze. He missed this easy slipping into sleep while being sure that Xabi was right there, lying right beside him. Steve missed feeling the complete and utter safety that Xabi’s presence brought to him.

Steve’s eyes half-closed at the warmth and Xabi laughed quietly as he pressed a kiss to his temple.

“Missed you too, Stevie.”

~*~*~*~*~

Cris turned off the television with a bit more force than he had ever intended and forced himself to not give in to the surge of anger at what he had just seen.

Of course the pundits and the sports networks would be going on and on about the kits and whether he would be sold. Of course they would be asking when he’d be back on the field. When Sergio would be back on the field. Some of them were even speculating he was done for and that Real would be better off to selling their contracts to a lesser club to fill the gaps and recoup their losses. The same fucking song over and over again and he was boiling with rage, right under the skin with it.

He couldn’t let it get to his head. not when it riled up the kits that were in a large basket at his feet. Cristianino wasn’t as badly affected, since he was now full-time at the same nursery the other kits were enrolled in and that was a weight off his mind. Even though his mother had offered to move in to help out with the kits, It hadn’t panned out. They preferred to be with him and got worked up when he was not within several feet of them and even though she was there to help out when Cris got overwhelmed or needed a break, the original plan had been scrapped.

He loved them, but he felt as if he was tethered tightly to them, their needs paramount to everything else and the autonomy that was left to them being slowly eroded away. He longed to be outside, to get back into shape. To train with the team and to play. Yet he knew that he couldn’t leave them alone. They were his kits. His and Leo’s and they were his responsibility and no one else’s.

At this fierce burst of his nurturing instinct, most of the anger sluiced away when he looked down into the basket. They were sleeping at the moment, Thiago curled onto his side and his small fist clutching Andre’s onesie tightly. At the sight, he allowed himself a smile and reached down to run his finger lightly across Thiago’s fist and Andre’s open hand. Neither stirred at the touch and he had time to again marvel at how small their hands were compared to his. How delicate and soft they were.

He couldn’t tell who they resembled more just yet. he thought that he could see some of him, some of Leo, but their faces changed. It was all a guess at that point. Their eyes were Leo’s though. That was the one thing that didn’t change and he had to admit that to have them looking at him with those huge dark eyes with complete trust made him both awed and desperate to flee as far as he could.

He hadn’t said anything to his mother or to Leo, about the desperation and the entrapment that was crushing him. He couldn’t. He was Cristiano Ronaldo. He was fearless. He had no doubts. He had always pushed through everything that had come his way with mulish determination and this was going to be the same.

He was going to play. He was going to be patient and wean the kits and run in the Bernabeau as soon as he possibly could. If not there, then he would look elsewhere. PSG, would be a good bet, even if he did have to duke it out with Zlatan. He still had the skills. Just because he had given birth didn’t meant he didn’t have the skills. If not there, the Bundesliga. Borussia or Bayern.

His eyes narrowed as he composed his mental list of teams that he could approach if Real Madrid was swayed to the favour of the pundits and the analysts. He was still young, still able to get back in shape. It wouldn’t be any different than coming back from an injury. He would do it. A month. Maybe two more and the kits would surely be weaned. It was possible to do so. Cris frowned and took a deep breath. He knew his thoughts were getting away from him.

“Get a grip, Cristiano.” He muttered as he looked down at his kits again. Andre was awake and was already making small squeaking noises that could only mean one thing. He was either hungry, or needing to be held. He was more clingy than Thiago and there were days when Cris didn’t put him down at all. Thiago didn’t mind being left to his own devices, but had his moments of needing to be held constantly. Luckily, it was mostly when Leo was home and he could get the attention that he needed. For some reason, he didn’t quite like to be held by his grandmother and was wary of strangers.

Cris and Leo both had chalked it up to the fact that Thiago and Andre had to spend several weeks in the NICU due them being premature and had developed their own aversions to different things. Andre hated to be alone and Thiago hated to be touched by anyone not smelling like his father and dam. It was that knowledge that had made Cris feel so fucking guilty at needing to have some time alone and outside of the house. Even when he managed to wrangle half an hour of gym time or of pseudo training, it ate at him.

It was selfish and he hated himself for feeling that way. Even if he was assured over and over again that it was perfectly normal. It bothered him.

“Here you go. It’s all right.” He murmured to the kit, cradling his head and bum carefully before scooping him up to rest against his chest. Andre snuffled a few times, but was calm as Cris started to walk around the room slowly. Andre’s eyes were wide as they walked, his smell clean and fresh like milk and unscented soap. Cris hummed, his agitation ebbing away with each step.

It was peaceful in the house and Cris’ own eyes were half closed as he made a second circuit of the house. He could do this. Just like he could do the Christening that was in two days. He could-

His eyes flew open at the sound of the intercom buzzing. Andre mewled and Thiago cried out, sharp and thin and shattering the peace.

“Shit. Hang on, _nene_.”

Cris soothed Thiago, who was not quite into a full-blown cry, but would get there if he wasn’t picked up and soothed. He plucked the kit out of the basket and arranged them so that they fit in one arm, since they were still so very small despite being a month or so old.

Once he had them settled, he rushed to the door and fumbled with the locks, swinging it open to give whoever it was a piece of his mind. His tirade though, was stopped by the sight of Steve Gerrard standing on the porch.

Cris’ only raised an eyebrow at the sight and Stevie returned the glance with a thin-lipped grin before holding up the card and flashing it at Cris.

Cris’s eyes widened as he caught Steve’s gaze, which was calm and understanding and had none of the wariness that he had been used to seeing in other’s eyes. He sighed heavily and Steve pocketed the invitation again.

“I thought I might have come early, but I think I might be just in time. You want to let me in so I can start helping you out there with those two?”

Cris bit his lip, but didn’t hesitate to step aside and gesture for Steve to enter.

“Sure. Come on in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stevie/Xabi-Not going to lie, they were hard to write, since to me, their relationships are more nuanced and shaded and don't have the usual omega/alpha pull and take. They aren't about the big pronouncements, but subtleties. They're more about the gestures rather than words.  
> Alazne and Arnets-I figured that Xabi would want to have the kits have Basque names. They compromised, so the kits also have English names that will be revealed later on.  
> Cris-He's feeling that way due to the hormones and his instincts warring with his desire to go back and prove himself on the field. That's why he's on and off and making plans frantically.  
> Thiago and Andre-Obvious were the first name came in and Andre after Leo, which was just the next logical step for them. Leo and Cris will explain the reason for the names.
> 
> Again, thank you all for reading and commenting to this story. It really has me stoked that people like it so much.


	9. Your Nightmares Are Sailing Away Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo gets a surprise visitor and gets some inights in what could help him and Cris, while Cris takes a step to break out of the rut he's in at with a bit of encouragement and help from an unexpected source.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Homestretch here and this is not the second last chapter as I had planned when I was writing chapter nine. It made sense to have it balance between perspectives. There's more Steve and Xabi within these three chapters, since they have turned out to be a parallel for Cris and Leo and their situation.
> 
> Title is from Iwan Rheon's "Changing Times"

Leo stood under the spray of hot water and scrubbed the shampoo out of his hair. He sighed as it swirled down the drain. He imagined that it not only took the accumulated grit of the practice and field with it, but also his exhaustion. He had again pushed himself almost past his limits and all he wanted to do after cleaning up was to get home and see his family before crashing into a dead sleep. A ghost of a smile came to his lips as he pictured the smiling faces of Thiago and Andre and Cristianino.

He had a small hope that maybe Cris would be different tonight. Not so distant and so resentful about everything. Leo sighed and scrubbed his face roughly as the old frustration rose up into his chest again. They had such high hopes that things would be fine once the kits arrived. They had been as they waited for the kits to be declared healthy enough to be taken home. But after a week, Cris had begun to change.

Cris’ moods after the birth had been mercurial at best and only once in awhile were calm and tender. He was silent and sullen and snapped at Leo whenever the kits let him have some time to himself, which wasn’t often. In fact, Leo couldn’t remember the last time that they actually had made love. Some awkward fumbling and blowjobs were the best that they could manage before the kits would start fussing so much that they would sloppily finish before fetching the kits to calm them.

Andre’s clinginess and Thiago’s reluctance to be held by anyone other than Leo or Cris had begun to take its toll on them. Even with Cris’ mother living with them, the burden wasn’t eased at all due to the kits being so fussy and needy. So much so that Cris had begun to be worn down even further and had made Leo worried that Cris was moving away from him. But he was starting to wonder if he was losing him no matter how much effort he made.

At the thought of losing Cris, his hands tightened in his hair and the pain solidified his determination to not lose him and the kits and all that they had together. Despite it being a life that he hadn’t ever pictured happening to him, he knew he didn’t want to ever lose it.

He loosened his grip on his hair and finished washing. Although he was determined to not lose his alma and his kits, he had no real idea where to actually start to bridge over the chasm that had grown between them.

But he wouldn’t sink into despair. He would find some way to figure it out. No matter what it took. Setting his jaw, he steeled himself to his task and left the shower. He dried and dressed in record time, said his goodbyes and headed out.

He headed to his car and was so busy fishing his keys out of his pocket that he didn’t notice who was leaning against his car until he had them in his hand.

“You got time for a drink?”

Leo’s eyes widened at the sight of Xabi Alonso standing there in a casual shirt and slacks with his arms crossed and a jacket wrapped around them.  

“Uh. I appreciate the offer, but I should-”

Xabi interrupted him by plucking the keys out of his hand and palming them, while Leo looked at him in disbelief.

“Don’t worry about Cris. Stevie’s with him and the kits. I think that you need a break from just seeing your home and Camp Nou. Now what’s your poison?”

Leo smiled and rubbed his eyes. Xabi was right, he could see that now. Maybe he needed to get out and do something other than come home to awkwardness and fussy kits. Even if he wasn’t as close to Xabi, the offer was tactful and quite welcome, even if he hadn’t seen it right at the beginning.

“There’s a place by Sainte Jaume that won’t raise eyebrows.”

Xabi nodded and passed the keys back.

“Good. Let’s get going then.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

“Let me take one, at least. Give you a bit of a break.” Steve offered as they went into the living room. He paused at the entrance and gestured toward one of the kits. Cris blinked slowly at the gesture before understanding and shifted Thiago in his arms to allow Steve to take Andre, who was fretting something awful as he was then handed off to Stevie.

“Oh, look at you! You’re all right. You’re all right.” Steve cooed to the kit, who stopped his fussing when he found himself looking up at Steve. Andre’s eyes unfocused and he gurgled as Steve hummed to him, rocking him gently to calm him down and stave off the screaming that was still a possibility. He did for a few more minutes before Andre’s gurgles died down to soft murmurs and his little body relaxed completely in Steve’s arms. His hands opened and closed and Steve smiled, making Andre give him a toothless grin in return.

“You’re a good lad, yes you are. Yes you are,” Steve told him in a gentle voice. “Good lad.”

Andre sighed and burbled happily and it was only then that Steve looked up to see Cris looking at him with a surprised look on his face.

“You must be magic of some sort. even my mother couldn’t get him to calm down that easily.” He explained as he cradled Thiago against his chest and slowly swayed side to side.

Steve smiled crookedly and shrugged.

“Nah. Just practice with fussy kits. Arnets was a nightmare to put down at first. Nearly drove me round the bend, that one did.”

Steve explained as he moved towards the sofa and gingerly sat down on it. He didn’t want to undo all of his work by jostling the kit and startling him again.

Cris made a small noise of agreement before he also sat down in the loveseat across from Steve. They sat there in a comfortable silence, both focused on the kits in their arms before Cris cleared his throat and broke it.

“Thank you for coming over earlier. I appreciate it.”

Steve nodded and looked down at Andre, who had clutched Steve’s shirt and was gnawing at it. He shrugged and thanked his lucky stars he hadn’t worn a shirt that he was really attached to for the visit before he replied to Cris’ comment of gratitude.

“No worries. I know that breeding for the first time isn't easy. And I know that I'd have appreciated some advice with Arnets”

Cris' face crumpled and he turned his head away as a dark flush spread across his cheekbones. He bit his lip before he spoke.

“How did you do it? How did you get over the guilt and the desire to get back into the game? I love them. I love Leo, but I-”

“But you want to get back onto the field and prove your worth, right?”

Steve asked calmly, making Cris' face flush darker and his shoulders hunch up as he nodded.

“I feel so fucking guilty...But it's what I struggled to achieve for _years_. I know it's not permanent, but the more I'm away, the fear of losing everything and being relegated to just being broodmare and having everything that I have done mean nothing.”

Steve winced as Cris' words hit a little too close to the bone for him. He remembered the same frightening desperation and the emotional tug of war going on. He recalled the arguments and the seething jealousy he felt whenever Xabi was off to a game while he stayed at home in front of the telly with Arnets in his arms. The unrealized transfer request. The arguments and the bittersweet compromise. All of it came rushing back at the sight of a flushed and defensive Cris.

Steve also recalled with crystal clarity the feeling of entrapment that a mewling, delicate, and unhappy kit brought when no one could help and give him a small break to regain his sanity. And it was painfully obvious that Cris was on the verge of losing himself to that despair. Cris, who was a shadow of his fashionable self with battered slacks and loose, wrinkled shirts buttoned up to mid-chest for easier access.

“Cris...When was the last time that you left the house?”

Cris's shoulders moved up and down as he shrugged, his brow furrowed as he looked down at Thiago, who was sighing happily and was completely calm in his arms.

“Maybe a few days ago, when the kits had a doctor's appointment? I honestly can't remember.”

Steve nodded as Cris confirmed what he had suspected the minute that the door had been opened. Cris was on the verge of cracking and it wasn't going to be pretty once it happened.

“Okay. Well, since I'm here, do you feel like going out for coffee somewhere?”

Cris's face went blank for a moment as he weighed the offer and even though Steve was sure that Cris needed the respite, it would take him an effort to actually agree to it. Although the kits were calm and docile at the moment, that could easily change the moment that they were put down in their basket. Plus, if they couldn't wrangle a sitter, then it would be a no go and he wouldn't get anywhere with Cris in his state.

“Let me call my mum and see if she's done with her errands.”

Steve breathed out a quiet breath of relief he hadn’t been aware that he had been holding at the time. He watched Cris fumble in his pocket for his mobile and nodded.

“All right. Where does this lad sleep?”

~*~*~*~*~

Leo knew that it wasn’t what Xabi had been expecting when he had found the pub nearby the St. Jaume metro. It wasn’t exactly an English pub, but it was more or less quiet at that time of the day and he was sure that they could get a decent drink and not be bothered. He had a sneaking suspicion that Xabi wasn’t there to ask him about the location of the christening or what gifts he and Steve would be buying for the kits and they would need relative silence if that were to occur.

But Xabi, to his credit, only picked a corner booth that was secluded enough and ordered a pint without commenting on the place and waited for Leo to make his own order, which was simply Club soda and lime. They sat in silence until the drinks were brought and after reassuring the barmaid that they would be fine, Leo sat back and waited for whatever it was that Xabi had to say.

“How are you holding up now that the kits are home?” Xabi asked, his voice carefully neutral as he spoke. He picked up his pint and took a sip as he waited for Leo to reply.

Leo opened his mouth to give a generic reply to that question, but the knowing look in those hazel eyes made the lies dry up in his throat.

“We’re not. The kits are clingy and fussy. Even having Cris’ mum there isn’t helping and Cris…”

“He’s withdrawing from you, isn’t he? From everyone except the kits? He’s tired and frustrated and you haven’t a clue what to do, yeah?”

Xabi asked quietly, filling in all the blanks that Leo’s comments had only hinted at.

Leo nodded, too embarrassed that he had let that much spill. He grabbed his glass and took a sip to ease the sudden dryness that his confession had caused. Even though he knew that Xabi wasn’t judging him, he still felt awkward and fumbling at how much he had revealed. He nodded and Xabi put his pint down, his expression distracted as he completed the action.

“I get it. Stevie and I….We had a rough time when Arnets was first born. Very rough.”

Xabi looked down and Leo watched him as Xabi drew circles with his index fingers on the tabletop as he struggled to find the words that would explain the situation that he and his mate had gone through without revealing too many personal details. He did this for a few minutes before he made a face at the drawing and wiped it away before continuing.

“Arnets was born at a hard time. He was a difficult kit and was often sick. This and team pressure over Stevie being an Omega made Stevie withdraw from me and I didn’t know what to do. We couldn’t really ask anyone for help. Not when things were so confused and there were still a lot of bad blood from before. We were alone in facing everything and the more I pushed him, the more he pulled away. And I didn’t know what to do. For the first time since I had taken him as a mate, I had no answers and I felt as useless as anything at not being able to help my Omega and make sure he and my kit were well. I think that as well had an effect on us being at silent loggerheads..”

Leo listened, his hand gripping the glass tightly as he realized that bar a few details, it was similar to what he was facing with Cris.

Xabi sighed and rubbed his face as he looked at Leo before he continued.

“It was one night after a shit game that I came home to Arnets crying while he lay on the bed with Stevie slumped on the mattress, looking as if he had lost all strength to do anything at all.  I called his aunt and she came right away. She swaddled Arnets, got him fed and settled and he was done crying in ten minutes. She took him and told me to not worry about fixing stuff, but to just take care of Stevie. That was all. To take care of him and the rest would follow.”

He smiled lopsidedly. “So I made him a cup of tea, asked him about his day and it was only then that Stevie didn’t push me away. It was only then that he started talking and I was able to listen and not be frustrated by the demands of Arnets and his silences and my inability to fix everything for him. It didn’t mean that suddenly things got better...But it was the start of it happening.”

Xabi took a long draw of his pint while Leo mulled over what he had just been told. He had known, in that vague way that gossip travelled through the leagues, that Xabi and Stevie had been some hard times. He just hadn’t been aware that it had been caused by the pressures of having kits and the expectations that they had broken by being together. He also hadn’t been aware that their kit had been sickly. Although they didn’t have that burden, Cris was often with them simply because he was their dam. They were fretful and fearful and despite his eagerness to help, they more often than not ended up in Cris’ arms.

Leo thought back on the times that he had reached out to help, but was gently, but firmly been dissuaded from doing so. Or the anger that flashed through sometimes. The anger at being caged to the house was starting to worry Leo. He had tried to shield him from the reports and had also refused interviews when he was off to practice, but he knew Cris saw it all. He was all too aware that Cris saw it and wanted to come back and prove he wasn’t just made to be a  broodmare and that he could be the player he had always been and possibly more.

He had tried desperately to make it all okay. But in the end...Nothing was working. But now, listening to Xabi, he was getting some kind of idea. His mind was already working at some tactic and Xabi’s experience was a good blueprint to start from.

Xabi looked away and out the window before he continued.

“I know we’re not close friends. But even if we aren’t, I can offer a drink, an ear. Maybe some advice if you want it. Kits aren’t always easy. Nor is being mated to someone that you didn’t expect to have as a mate as well. If I can help, I’ll do so.”

Leo nodded before he gulped down some more of his drink while Xabi followed suit and did the same. They sat in not uncomfortable silence before Leo finally spoke after he had made his plans in how to better help Cris and properly express his gratitude at what Xabi was doing. He knew damned well Xabi didn’t have to do anything. So having him there, sharing his experiences was quite a gift to him indeed.

“Thank you. I really appreciate it. I know that it’s not an easy thing to talk about at all. So thank you.”

Xabi shrugged and drained his pint, signalling for another one as he did.

“If I can help a friend not go through the same hell, it’s worth it.”

“Still. At least let me buy you another pint.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want for Xabi and Steve to have their entire story told, so that's why Xabi is the one that comes here to talk to Leo. Steve and Cris will get their epiphany conversation in chapter 10 and Chapter 11 will be a coda. I felt it would have been too heavy otherwise. 
> 
> Xabi and Leo are fairly similar in this verse in that they sit back, let the person talk and then add their opinions, hence the almost monologuish nature of their exchange. I know Cris doesn't drink and I feel that Leo wouldn't out of respect for his mate. 
> 
> The pub near St. Jaume station (yellow line) does exist. I passed by it when I was in Barcelona last winter. Cannot recall the name. 
> 
> Also, apologies for such a long gap between chapters. It has been a busy last two weeks and I'm starting a new job at the end of the week in another province, so updates may be a tad sporadic until it finishes. I do hope to have it back on track soon. 
> 
> Thank you for the comments, patience and kudos.


	10. Sign Of The Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Cris have a heart to heart, which leads to Cris and Leo finally taking tentative steps on mending the breach in their relationship and leading into a possible solution for their situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penultimate chapter for sure. Stevie gets to give his side of the story and hopefully helps Cris get somewhere in his own life. I wanted to balance it out between the last chapter so that we get a balanced version of events. Not the entire story, but mostly the parallels between Steve and Cris.
> 
> Proofed and edited, but if mistakes occur, they will be fixed. Title is still from Iwan Rheon's "Changing Times"

“Nice place. The tea isn’t bad either.” Steve commented as he stirred the cream into his tea while Cris did the same with the cup of linden tea he had ordered for himself. He had found that if he drank coffee, he got more anxious and wound up, so had opted for herbal tea despite it being the least of his favourite drinks to have. It also had the side-effect of calming the kits down when he nursed them at night and that was another reason why he drank it down with alacrity.

  
Cris smiled and snorted faintly at the praise. It was the typical English dry wit and he found himself actually missing it. Despite it having been years ago that he had been surrounded by it, hearing it again from Steve brought back memories of his eagerness to prove himself and the sweet taste of success when he had done it in Manchester. Real had been the icing on the cake, really. It still was, but if he didn't get back onto the field soon, it would all quickly fade away. He knew how fickle the football world and the media were all too well.

  
He forced himself to not dwell on it at the moment and just focus on being out with someone that wasn't his family and demanding anything else than his attention.  
“I'm glad that it meets your standards. It was the only place that I could think of on short notice, since I've not been out that much lately.”

  
Cris replied, wincing slightly at the slightly petulant tone of his comment. He hadn't meant for it to come out that way and despite his best efforts, he had failed. He stopped stirring his tea and sat back, rubbing at his forehead fretfully while Steve put his spoon down and took a large gulp of tea.

  
Steve shrugged and put the cup down.

  
“Still. For not it being a short notice, it's a nice place. I could have gone mental without it.”

  
Steve commented, his tone calm and normal as he picked up the scone he had ordered with the tea and took a bite out of it.

  
The atmosphere was again back to normal and Cris forced himself to relax and pick up his own drink again. Maybe it was a good idea that he was drinking the tea. Maybe it would make him less edgy and jumpy and able to actually talk to Steve and listen to any advice he could give rather than go off into a tangent over the fears and anxieties that were just churning only slightly underneath the calm surface he was barely able to cling to. The only saving grace was that Steve, being an Omega himself, smelled like comfort and safety and wasn't making him want to vocalize despite how uncomfortable he was in his own skin at the moment.

  
Cris had just taken a mouthful of the flowery tasting liquid when Steve swallowed the bite of scone and looked at his fellow Omega.

  
“Cris, I'm glad that you decided to come out with me today. It's something I should have done, rather than gone round the bend with Arnets the first time.”

  
Cris raised an eyebrow and hastily gulped down the tea before he choked on it and created a scene that would lead to unwanted attention. Not only was it bad enough that he was on edge, he desperately didn't want to be taken notice of when he wasn't anywhere near his stylish self and with an unknown partner that would set the gossip rags ablaze with speculation. Leo did his best at keeping him shielded, but there was always something that fell through the cracks.

  
Steve noticed the reaction and shrugged one shoulder as he leaned back in his seat, the picture of nonchalance if you didn't look too closely at the dark sorrow that had settled into his eyes. Even despite the years and the settlement that had been reached, the pain was only just soothed and was always ready to come back at the slightest prodding. It was a hollow hurt that he lived with and would live with until he was permanently united with Xabi and he hoped that it would be sooner, rather than later before everything turned to faded memories and ash.

  
“Arnets was my everything that I could cling to when it felt like the entire world had gone fucking mental. Carra and I were on the outs and it was just a matter of time before he up and left, Xabi was doing his best...But it weren't enough, it seemed. I was desperately alone and clueless and instead of getting better, it got worse. Much worse.”  
Here, Steve gave Cris a shadow of a smile as he tamped down all those memories.

  
The world going fucking mental was an understatement, he thought. It was basically gone downright batshit insane. Jaime, despite the promises and the assurances to the contrary, had unceremoniously dumped Steve and broke off their bonding without so much as a by your leave. It had hurt, Steve wasn't going to either lie or be stoic about the situation. After a year long, comfortable and what he felt was an assured thing, he was out on his arse with only his career and the humiliation of being a single Omega again left. He hadn't expected it of Jamie, of all Alphas and that was the cut that hurt the deepest.

  
Although Jamie wasn't his ideal Alpha, he had treated Steve with respect he didn't usually get from potential mates. Even with the cache of being on the Liverpool squad and on the way to bigger and better things, he was still an unmated and undesirable Omega in society's eyes. He was far past his prime, not pretty, and not playing for one of the posher clubs. All of these things were against him actually being mated, according to the grossly outdated and stupid standards and tabloid rags and he would be lucky if anyone considered him mate material.

  
Jaime hadn't seemed to care and although it was a step down (Or a step up for Steve, as the Scum tended to snidely hint) for him in the social game, Steve had truly thought that it was going to be it for them. Of course, he should have known better. Especially when the ginger haired Basque Alpha with hazel eyes had shaken his hand for the first time when they had been introduced. Steve should have seen it then.

  
He shook his head and smiled thinly before he continued.

  
“Xabi was young, foreign and out of his element. Probably about the same as I was. Arnet came just at the right time. But he was so sick and I was so fucking scared I would lose him. Lose him and Xabi and the little stability I had left as the world kept breaking off pieces at a time. Liverpool isn't as hostile to Omegas, but it's not paradise either and all that happened between Xabi, Jamie and I was enough to make it all implode. And it was fucking hard.”

  
Steve broke off and looked down at the milky sweet tea in his mug and Cris made a quiet noise of encouragement. He looked up and smiled that same, thin-lipped smile that wasn't exactly a rousing signal of everything being okay, but it was enough to give him stamina to keep telling the story and bleed just a bit of the poison that still remained.

  
“Xabi was facing most of it alone. I was just over my head with Arnets. Despite being Omega, I wasn't ready for a kit. I hadn't planned it and I had no real help and although Xabi tried, we were woefully inexperienced. I felt like I was drowning and everything was out of control and I had no one to tell. Or so I thought.”

  
He reached over and picked up his cup in order to stop the chill and the shaking of his hands as the hopelessness, loneliness and despair that flooded through him that particular time came back and touched him with chilled fingers.

  
“One day, it was enough. I did the bare minimum for Arnets and did nothing but lie in bed with him, wishing that my life would just go back to normal. That Jaime would come back and I would be mated to him and still playing. That I hadn't ever fallen in love with Xabi despite him being the only thing that actually kept me going other than Arnets, the proof of how I really felt about him. Or that Xabi would stop trying to fix everything when there was nothing to be done and make my inadequacy glaringly obvious. Or failing that, where could I go and make everything-”

  
“-Make everything stop. Make it all normal again, rather than being responsible for kits, a mate and the weight of the world's disapproval and contempt weighing on you. Is that it?”

  
Cris interrupted, making Steve's mouth twist in grim amusement.

  
“So how did you get through it all? Other than asking Bayern or Manchester United to take me back, I still haven't really figured it out.”

  
Steve snorted. “It's a good thing that you've not put that into practice. You'd regret it desperately. My aunt, believe it or not was the one that went the extra mile for us. She took Arnets and once we had the space, we could talk like we used to. It wasn't me against Xabi. It wasn't Xabi being frustrated or feeling shut out and helpless at not being able to make it all better. It wasn't me straining to make sure Arnets wasn't hungry, or wheezing, or fussing. It was just Xabi and Stevie and we reached a truce and it was only after that we worked it out.”

  
Cris bit his lip, his eyes suspiciously bright as he listened, his fingers flexing and curling around the paper mat, shredding it as he digested what Steve had told him.  
“I...I don't know where to start. I want Leo back. I want my mother to know my kits. I want my life back. I know that I'm trapped and it's making me crack. But I don't know how to fix it.”

  
Steve tilted his cup towards Cris.

  
“You're here. You're letting your mum watch your kits. You're thinking about Leo. It's a start and that's something. The rest will come.”

  
~*~*~*~*~  
“Allo?”

  
Leo called out into the dimly lit house that was strangely quiet. By the time he usually got home from practice, the house was usually bustling with activity from Cristianino, Cris, the kits and on occasion, Cris' mother. But tonight, it was quiet and the delicious scent of cooking filled the house, making his mouth water and his stomach growl as it wafted over to his nose. The scent also made him realize that it had been ages since he had actually eaten a home-cooked meal. Cooking had become a thing of the past after Thiago and Andre had been brought home. It was rare for him to eat something he hadn't stopped and bought or had pressed upon him by his thoughtful team-mates.

  
Following his nose, he entered the kitchen and blinked at the sight that met him. Cristianino was at the table, busy with a colouring book while Cris' mum talked to him softly in Portuguese. Her voice was low and she would occasionally pause to check on the spicy chicken stew bubbling away happily on he stove and to peek into the basket on the other side of the table where the kits snuffled and occasionally chirped, but didn't fuss. The sight made him get a lump in his throat. It was so domestic and peaceful, something that had been sorely lacking in their lives that seeing it right then and there gave him pause. The only thing that would have completed the picture would have been if Cris had been there also.

  
As if his thoughts had made it so, Cris himself appeared from around the corner, his face breaking into a shy smile that Leo was sure he had seen on Cristianino's face when they had first met. Leo smiled back and went to his mate, his bag lying forgotten in the doorway as he made his way to Cris and embraced him tentatively. Although Leo longed to enclose him tightly and bury his nose in Cris' neck and inhale his scent, Leo kept his hold loose in case Cris decided to break it.

  
But to his surprise and secret hope, Cris pressed himself against Leo and scented him, making his Alpha give a low growl of happiness at that being the case.  
“I missed you.” Cris murmured as he tilted his head to let Leo return the scenting favour.

  
Hearing him say those words followed by his actions made it all too painfully obvious to Leo that it wasn't just about that day that Cris meant. Despite sharing living space and kits, they hadn't really been connected to each other in a long while. Leo sighed and obliged, biting down softly on Cris' neck as he renewed his scent on his mate.

  
“Me too.”

  
Leo admitted, his voice soft as he spoke, making Cris chirp quietly.

  
“I don't think I have told you that in a long time.”

  
Leo winced and his arms tightened around Cris.

  
“I know. I haven't either. I haven't been able to talk to you much at all.”

  
Cris sighed. “I didn't mean to push you away. I didn't think that I would end up feeling trapped here with the kits and my career out of my grasp.”

  
Leo's eyes closed and he growled again, this time in sympathy over what Cris was telling him.

  
Maybe they had been naive, into assuming that once the kit was born that everything would be on pause for a few months and they would go back to normal with him in Barcelona and Cris in Madrid. That Cris' mum would come and help and Leo would visit as often as possible once the Alpha-kit bond was well established.

  
It hadn't happened that way. The kits had arrived much too soon and were sickly with it and demanding in such a way that neither he or Cris had anticipated. And Cris had ended up bearing the brunt of the demands, not only physically, but mentally and Leo himself could only stand at the sidelines and make well-meaning, yet misguided attempts to help. Attempts that were pushed away and made him even more reluctant to even try.

  
“I understand. It was so sudden and I wanted to help, but I didn't know how. I only wanted for things to work out...”

  
Cris laughed wetly, pulling away to meet Leo's gaze.

  
“And I couldn't let you in. Especially not when I couldn't admit that I was needing help and floundering with the kits. But now...”

  
“But now you do?”

  
Although Leo desperately wanted to hear a plan of action and details from Cris, he remembered Xabi's advice about not jumping in and trying to fix everything without letting Cris talk. His mate was hurting and he wanted so desperately to make it all right now that Cris was in his arms, smelling properly of his scent rather than milk and kit sweetness. But he forced himself to be patient and wait.

  
Cris nodded. “Steve and I, we talked and I think...I think I know what went wrong and I think I can fix it all. Despite you and Mum being there, I couldn't ask for help. I haven't ever been good at knowing how.”

Cris' face turned pink at the admission and his gaze skittered away. Leo understood that all too well and it was part of the reason why he had accepted Xabi's advice as well.

  
“My mother wants to help and I think I'm going to take her up on her offer to look after the kits for our combined sanity. We haven't been alone together in ages. Haven't had a conversation that wasn't about them. Hadn't even had time for this.”

  
Leo's breath caught in his throat as Cris moved forward and turned hsi head at the right angle to capture Leo's lips into a soft, yet tender kiss. A kiss that deepened as Leo's mouth parted to let Cris in, their tongues rubbing together as they tasted each other in what had been too damned long. He licked Cris's bottom lip and sucked it, making his Omega moan quietly before they pulled apart slowly, neither wanting to break it off but both knowing that they had to.

  
“I love them, more than I thought possible. They're our kits, but I'm not that kind of Omega. I can't remain like this and make everyone miserable. I need to be out there again. I need to play.”

  
Leo nodded, his gaze thoughtful as he listened to Cris. There was no denying that he was right. Cris needed to play. It would be bordering on downright cruel for him to be away from the field and being forced into a full time role that wasn't his entire life and ambition. Leo had promised him as much freedom as he could possibly give him and he was going to stand by that promise and do all that he could to uphold it and make Cris happy.

  
“I get that Cris. So tell me: What can I do to help you get back onto the pitch again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the massive delay. I just started a new job and I have a TON of prep to get through and I'm actually really pleased I met my own deadline for this chapter. I wanted to have the foil of the Steve/Xabi situation and have Steve tell his own story in his own words to help Cris out. He's a decent man and he knows how awful it can be when life doesn't work out like he planned it. 
> 
> Cris is a bit unlike himself because he's so close to the end of his rope and Leo means well, but he knows he has to step back and let Cris make his own decisions, rather than be the Alpha and make them for him and create more friction.
> 
> And again, thanks for the comments and kudos. I'm really glad that people are enjoying this story.


	11. This Is It, What Am I Waiting For?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cris has made his decision of getting back into the game, with a colleague in company and Leo supporting him, bringing them all full circle from the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it and wow, I honestly didn't see the twists and turns that this story took. Seriously. I only saw Cris and Leo settling down, and not much after or the interactions that showed up. 
> 
> So yeah, we have Cris working his way back, the christening, last goodbyes with most of the players and a definite conclusion. 
> 
> Proofed and edited, but if there are mistakes, they will be edited.

“So this is what domesticity looks like.” Geri murmured to Ozil as they stood in the living room surrounded by an assortment of their team-mates and their kits. 

“A version of it, at least.” Ozil replied as they watched Cesc and Stevie fawn over the twins, who were actually quiet and calm and basking in the attention of so many Omegas and Alphas. Conversation was at a low hum and although it was quieter than any gathering that Cristiano had been rumoured to host, it was perfect. After having being delayed for so long, it was almost a relief to have the christening finally happen.

“Okay there, Geri?” Leo interrupted the conversation, his eyes shiny with happiness as he looked over at his friends. 

“Yeah, you guys did a great spread here. I just find it kind of hard to imagine you and Cris settled down now, with kits and all that. You guys thinking of having anymore?”  
Leo laughed and shook his head. 

“Not yet. In a few years, when Cris decides he's ready to have another. We've got three, Geri! We're not going for a team!” Leo replied, making Ozil snicker into his drink.   
“Besides, it's not possible when Cris is going to be playing again soon.” 

Ozil's eyes widened at that and his head whipped around to look at Cris, who was encouraging Cristianino to go over and play with Alonso, who was sitting on Iker's lap and trying to entice the older kit with a block, much to their parent's amusement. 

“Shit! Really? That's fucking great news! Does everyone know?” Ozil asked.

Leo nodded. 

“He just met with Mourinho and Iker and the rest of the team. He's done medical, so no fixed date. But yeah, no kits for awhile yet.” 

Geri groaned. “Oh man. There goes our advantage.”

Ozil grinned again at that, while Leo only gave him the stinkeye. He was about to open his mouth and reply when Sergio came by, Alazne in his arms while Xabi and Kaka cooed over his kitten much to Fernando's amusement. 

“Which advantage? Cris coming back, or me coming back too?”

Leo's expression changed as he turned to look at Sergio, ignoring Ozil heartfelt congratulations and Geri's renewed grumblings about having to fight for a title that had seemed to be theirs with little effort, even with Leo missing due to his paternity leave. 

“Wow. Congratulations. So when are you heading back into training?” 

Leo asked, painfully aware that this was probably one of the few times that they had actually spoken. The first, if he was correct, being at Nanda's christening right before Cris had gone to Barcelona with him. 

Sergio smiled and smoothed Alazne's dark reddish brown hair away from her face, making her close her dark brown eyes slightly. Eyes that Leo could now see were a carbon copy of Steve's. 

“Next week. Nando and I have been training at Chelsea for awhile now. I'm not ready to retire simply because I'm mated and bred. I worked hard to get where I am. I didn't just become a footballer to find an Alpha. That would be disrespectful to friends that didn't make it along the way. I can play. I'm going to until I decide I'm done.”

Here, he pressed those mobile lips of his into a thin line that spoke of a long ago pain that flared up on occasion, making Leo falter for a second before Sergio's face cleared and he smiled. It was a faint version of his usual one, only showing a sliver of those large and white teeth, but it was a smile nonetheless. A smile that told Leo everything was fine. 

“Good. I'll look forward to seeing you on the field then.” Leo replied with his usual brusqueness. It wasn't his place or the time to coddle Sergio and he was all too aware that the Omega didn't want it. Not from him and not from Fernando either. This realization was enough to make Leo see him in another light and for a new found respect to grow in him. 

He was as tough as Cris, under all the bluster and drama. A steel core that others, including himself, tended to overlook due to the thick veneer that covered it all too well.   
Sergio's smile grew wide then and his eyes flashed a bright amber before going back to their warm chocolate brown. 

“Same here. Right Maysut?” 

Sergio nudged Mesut, who narrowed his eyes in mock annoyance at having his name mispronounced yet again. Geri laughed and clapped Ozil and Leo on the back as he made his way over to where Villa was chatting with Silva and Navas. 

They watched him go and it was only a moment before Steve showed up, ready to exchange his kitten with Nanda, who looked to be fussing and in need of her dam.

“I think she's a bit hungry.” Steve apologized as they deftly exchanged kits. He kissed Alazne's head and nestled her into his arms without much effort, the small girl making a small noise of satisfaction at being with her dam again.

“Oh querida, it's alright. It's allright.” Sergio murmured as he bounced his daughter for a few moments as his free hand went to his shirt. He grinned an apology as he unbuttoned his shirt and moved away towards one of the bedrooms. 

Mesut, Steve and and Leo watched him and then were saved from having to make more small talk by Cris coming up to them, his eyes lighting up amber as their eyes met.

“Hey, I think it's time to cut the cake for the boys, so if you all could make your way to the kitchen and whatnot. That's unless you hate cake. Mes?”

Mesut rolled his eyes and gave a long suffering sigh, making Steve laugh at his expression.

“They got you with that one,did they? Xabi pulled it on me. I don't blame you one bit. Those christening cakes are sweeter than caramel.”

Leo smirked at that. 

“This one's different. Trust me on this.”

Mesut chanced a glance at Leo, whom he seemed to trust simply because he had nothing to lose.

“It was only once and I'm never going to hear the end of it, am I?”

Cris and Mesut looked at each other and Cris grinned, making Mesut blanch a bit.

“Nope. Anyways, it's going to happen in the kitchen. The set-up is in there. Now are you coming?”

~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Cris sat down carefully on the bench. His body was sore and he could barely keep his eyes open as he focused on stripping out of his grimy training kit. He had pushed himself though, harder than he had in a long while and it had felt as good as it always had. He had missed that so much and even though it hurt, it was a welcome pain. 

Just like coming back from an injury, which in a way, he was. He still kept in mind the warnings of the medical staff to not overdo it unless he wanted to be sidelined the entire year that most Omegas were expected to take even if the kits were weaned earlier than that.

At the thought of his kits, Cris winced and experimentally poked at his pecs. They were still soft as were his abs, but he could feel a difference since he had been given the all clear to train again. With his mother and Leo taking turns with the kits, he had the time to train and get back into shape again after being off the pitch for a good chunk of the year. 

Soon, he'd be back to normal and with enough stamina to play an entire game.

“No pressure though, amor.” Leo had whispered to him as they had lain in bed the first night after Cris had limped back home after his first full day of training. 

“I know, don't worry.” Cris had murmured back as he let Leo draw him a hot bath and join him in the soothing water before tucking him into bed and curling up around him, his chest flush against Cris' back. His arm wrapped around him, offering comfort and protection.

Cris had purred at the feel of Leo being so close. Of the feel of his skin and his scent surrounding him. It had been too damned long and now, with Andre and Thiago tucked into the nursery with Cristianino, it was painfully obvious how much he missed and ached for this closeness.

Cris had been too exhausted to fully enjoy it before, with all the physical demands of his kits upon him. But now that has been cut down, he can enjoy Leo's warm spicy coffee wrapped around him. Enjoy Leo's lips pressing soft kisses on the nape of his neck and shoulder making him mewl in pleasure. 

Cris shuddered at the memory and felt his cheeks grow warm. He opened his eyes with effort to see if anyone else was around and was relieved to note that even the trainers had gone for the day. It was weird to be training at the Bernabeau without the usual faces around, but he was also relieved that it was the case. He honestly didn't think he was ready to face his team-mates while being in less than stellar condition. Even though they were aware he just had kits and that Sergio and Cesc were also training to come back from their own confinement, he still didn't want to show that weakness to anyone else but the trainers and Leo. 

It shouldn't have mattered at all, since it was painfully obvious that their gender didn't dictate what they had done. Apart from himself, Sergio and Cesc had pulled Euro, Ligas and a World Cup win. Gerrard had basically formed the backbone of Liverpool and the English national squad. Yet he still couldn't shake off the need for secrecy and the stigma of being an Omega that he had endured ever since he had presented. It was still there, although fading everyday and every time he held his kits and looked down at their wide gazes as he nursed them and put them down to sleep. 

He can't regret them. He can't regret being mated to Leo either. Not after knowing Stevie's story. He was lucky that he and Leo were so compatible and they didn't have to fight to find each other. He had never been forced to endure the humiliation of being in an arranged mating. Nor did he have to face being discarded and being left to find his way on his own right after. Despite the dry, detached tones that Stevie spoke with when he shared his story, Cris wasn't insensitive enough to not read between the lines. Stevie had been badly hurt and he had to admit a new grudging respect for Xabi after realizing exactly how much shit he had taken in choosing to be with Stevie rather than with a Spanish Omega. There was no doubt in Cris' mind that Xabi probably had a beta or an Omega in his past that had to have been pacified in order for him to be with Stevie. But that was not his business and he wouldn't ever be so tactless as to ask. Maybe if he and Stevie became closer. But until then, he'd never dare to bring it up.

Especially not when he was sure that all the rags were having a field day with his and Leo's relationship and family. He was sure that it had died down, but now that he was back, the snide remarks and speculations had started up again in full force. He hadn't deigned to address them and only focused on getting back on the roster and his family. His gender was off limits for the outside world to scrutinize. They weren't owed that at all. 

He wasn't quite reconciled to being an Omega and comfortable with the entire world knowing. But he was learning to live with it. It was similar, in a way, to training: It was hell at first, but got easier the more he did it. 

He shook his head to dispel the thoughts and continued on peeling off his gear until he was only in his boxers. He gathered them in a pile and went to his locker to grab a towel and an all over shower gel. It's not his preferred way of getting clean, but he's too tired to really care. All he wants at that moment is to get clean, get dressed and go home to his family.

Once the hot spray hit his back, his mind cleared of all of his worries. He let them all sluice down with the water and down the drain. He focused on the feel of the water as it hit his tired muscles and loosened them up. How his skin felt as he scrubbed away the sweat and grime of the day and how the scent was sharp and despite not being a usual scent he'd choose, how it just seemed right. 

All of the pieces were clicking together and Cris couldn't have been happier. 

~*~*~*~*~  
“I could stay a few weeks longer. I've got some weeks left of my leave so the kits aren't just with your mom.” Leo murmured as he kissed the juncture between Cris' shoulder and neck, his lips ghosting over the mark he had put there almost a year ago now. Cris shivered as Leo pressed a feather light kiss on the mark, making arousal suddenly shoot strong and sharp into his groin. 

“I can't ask that much of you, Leo. If I'm going to be playing in a week, it wouldn't be fair to ask you to stay here when you could be doing the same with Barca now that the season's back on track.” 

Cris replied as Leo kissed him again and moved his hand down from Cris' waist down to wrap his hand around Cris' cock and grip it tightly, moving his hand up and down lazily, spreading the precome around so that his hand could slide easier and give enough friction to make Cris moan and push himself against Leo's body in encouragement. 

“I don't want to just go and miss your return. I don't want to leave all of you just yet. Yes, I miss Barca. I miss playing. But it's a small price to pay in the scheme of things. A couple of weeks won't make a huge difference. We're in first place still, remember?”

Cris growled and threw Leo a narrow-eyed glare at the reminder, making Leo laugh quietly before sliding his hand down and making the glare diffuse into heavy-lidded lust, the look that he liked seeing the most on Cris' face. A look that Leo coaxed more often out of him now that they had more time to actually be able to lie in bed and relearn the cartography of each others bodies again. Cris moaned as Leo moved his hand, the sound a reward for his Alpha as his orgasm built up deep in the pit of his belly. It had been too damned long since they had this luxury and it had been too long since he wasn't sore or self-conscious to truly let go and enjoy what was happening. 

Leo nipped at his shoulder lightly and sped up his movements, driving all thoughts out of his mind as he came. His eyes squeezed his eyes shut as it exploded in sticky spurts against his belly and all over Leo's hand. 

“Not for long.” 

Cris replied after he had gotten his breath back, making Leo huff with laughter as he reached past Cris and grabbed a few wet wipes to clean up. He cleaned them up and only hummed a non-committal sound as he then chucked them into the waste bin beside the bed. 

“But still, Leo...”

“Cris, I want to do it. I want to see you play, rather than worry about playing against you on the pitch. I won't get much of a chance to just see you play, rather than as my opponent. I'd like to see that, before competition sets in again.”

Cris' reply was to flip them over, so that he was straddling Leo and pinning his hands above his head with one hand as he bent down to capture his Alpha's lips. He kissed Leo, his tongue snaking in between his lips as he slid his hand down between their bodies to do the same as Leo had been doing for him. 

“Only if you let me do this for you.” 

Leo's breathless laugh was his only reply.

~*~*~*~*  
Cris blew out a deep breath and looked ahead, ignoring the flashes and the roar of a full Bernabeau as they waited to come onto the field. Although he stood there, shifting his weight back and forth as he always did in preparation to sprint out onto the field, he couldn't help the nervousness that rested at the pit of his stomach. Yes, he had done this before. At the Bernabeau and at Old Trafford. In the World Cup. In pitches all over Portugal, England, Spain and the rest of Europe. 

But he couldn't help it. Not when it was reminiscent of his first game with Porto. A skinny teenager with floppy hair and the worry that as an Omega he wasn't going to be good enough to be out there. Despite proving himself over and over again, it was still there and he was losing the battle at chasing it away.

“It's gonna be cool, Cris.” Sergio whispered, thumping him in the middle of his back. Although Sergio's voice was shaky and he seemed to be as nervous as Cris, it eased his nerves somewhat to hear that and know he wasn't the only one feeling that way. 

“It's normal. I was nearly sick before I went back. If it wasn't for Sami threatening to have me sit my arse out as a sub with a bucket beside me, I would have. All over the field.”   
Stevie had told both of them once they had gotten a sure starting date after being given the all clear by the medical staff. 

“The point is that it's normal. No shame in it. Just don't let it mess with your head too much and you'll be fine. Trust me on this. I'll be watching, so don't disappoint me!”

Cris smirked at the memory of the conversation and he took a steadying breath before looking back at Sergio and winking. 

Sergio grinned and he shook his head, moving his now long hair out of his face as he faced the front. Cris did the same, just at the same time that Real Madrid was announced and they went out onto the pitch. 

It had begun.

~*~*~*~*~*  
Leo sat with Thiago on his lap, while Andre sat with Cris' mum. Cristianino was sitting on Leo's own mother's lap and although they were cheering and trying to keep the mood light, the same worry sat upon all three of them. Torres sat a little ways from them, Nanda on his lap and his brow furrowed as he too kept his eyes glued onto the field as they waited for the game to begin. As much as it rankled his Atletico soul and the fodder that the tabloids would get at the sight of him there, Leo knew that there was no way Torres would miss the return of his mate back onto the pitch. 

“He's going to be fine.” Leo's mum assured him as they watched Real Madrid and Real Sociedad walk out on the pitch. The mood at the Bernabeau was at an all time high now that Cris and Sergio had returned. The fans were ready to see them back onto the field and hopefully aiding a Real that had slumped a bit in their absence. 

Leo didn't reply and only shifted Thiago, who was babbling and waving his teething ring at the noise in the stadium, a marked change from when he had been a few months old and unable to be out without whimpering and fussing. He glanced over at Andre, who was busy sucking on soother and calmly watching the commotion going on the pitch below. He breathed a sigh of relief before looking over at Cristianino, who had spotted Cris and was waving madly at him. Cris, luckily saw him and waved back before he nudged Sergio, who smiled widely when he saw Torres and Nanda in the stands. 

It was only then that he was able to relax and watch the game as the squads got into position and warmed up. He watched with cool detachment, not wanting to get emotional until the actual game started. 

Something that he hoped would happen sooner, rather than later.

~*~*~*~*~  
“Come on! Come on!” 

Nearly eighteen minutes later found him on the edge of his seat, Thiago the only thing keeping him sitting down. Sergio and Cris were careening down the pitch alongside Xabi, all of them fighting to keep the ball away from the strikers and forwards of Sociedad, who were hell bent on not letting them score. Cris already had sent a volley to the net, but the keeper had punched it away and the score was still a nil-nil tie. Iker was busy on his own end, what with the constant torrent of shots that despite the defence's best efforts, still got through. Still, it didn't stop him from shouting out encouragement and making sure his squad was doing their jobs to the best of their ability.

And now, everyone was waiting to see if there was finally going to be a scoring chance. Xabi finally got clear and made a no look pass to Sergio, who took the chance.   
And was stopped by a defender, who promptly lost control only for Cris to come running and volley it right into the top hand corner for the tie breaker.

“Fuck yes!” He exclaimed, mindful of not making the kit on his lap scared.

“Did you see that! Your daddy just scored! Yes he did!” Leo told his kit, standing up and turning him in the direction of Cris, who was running and sucking his thumb while pointing at his kits in the stands. Cristianino shrieked in happiness while Andre waved at his daddy, smiling around his soother while Thiago was reaching for Cris, his hands opening and closing as he watched his daddy run down the field in his celebration.

Cris saw them and waved, his face bright and flushed as he finished his celebration and made his way back to his position as play started up again. 

“I told you he would be fine.” 

Cris' mother whispered, proud tears in her eyes as she looked back at the field again. 

“Yeah. He totally is.”

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Christening-I had to include it after realizing that it would be kind of weird to not include it, yet have Stevie and Xabi there because of it. It was the catalyst for them to arrive and get involved with Cris and Leo and give advice. 
> 
> Cris and Leo-I wanted them to have tender and playful moments to show that they are now more comfortable in being with each other and support each other 100%. I also wanted to have Cris be dominant as a role reversal that they are both comfortable in having once in awhile. I also wanted to show that yes, Cris still has his hangups about being an Omega, but he's starting to overcome them and be comfortable in who he is, rather than just faking it.
> 
> Leo-He's still dominant, but he's also learning when to take the lead and when to step back and let Cris do his own thing. He's patient and he's basically just taking it as it comes as he is wont to do.
> 
> Sergio-He snuck in at the last minute, but i had to include him, since he is a little different than Cris. He's more accepting of his role, but he's not willing to let it define him. It appears to society that he's done it all-won all the accolades, got the alpha and the family. But he's damned if he lets them dictate who he is and what he does. He may not be like Cris, but he's no pushover at all. 
> 
> This was my first foray into football RPF (I have had a crossover with Hockey RPF's with some of the guys in minor roles) and thank you to all that have read, commented and given kudos. I really enjoyed writing this as much as everyone has in reading it. It also brought reminded me of how much I love this sport. Again, cheers and many thanks!


End file.
